The Lonely Road from El Dorado
by Miguels-Lover
Summary: This story is set after they've left El Dorado, and Tulio and Chel are married and Miguel's feeling alone, will a mysterious girl he bumps into change all this...?
1. Our Story Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Miguel, Tulio or Chel but I do own Rhona, as she is my character I created, I don't own The Road to El Dorado, well except on video, lol, but Dreamworks does.  
  
This is my first fanfiction, so please tell me what you think in good detail, please don't flame, Thank You, now enjoy the story..  
  
The Lonely Road from El Dorado  
  
"Have we lost them!?!" Tulio shouted. "I think so!" Chel replied through gasps. "Geez, we've been running all day, and those guards are still not tired!" Miguel moaned. "Yeah, they're quite fit, aren't they?" Tulio agreed. "Oh no, we're not through it yet, boys!" Chel cried. Several guards we're running at full speed down the street with fencing swords at the ready, "Stop, thieves! The King doesn't take nicely to the likes of you!" "We noticed that!" Tulio screamed back. The three thieves continued running down the street, dodging villagers or any obstacles in their way. "We're not gonna make it!" Chel cried. "Don't think like that, and don't talk! You'll waste needed oxygen!" Tulio warned Chel. Tulio noticed his wife slow down her pace as the exhaustion of running for so long had finally hit her. "Tulio, we can't keep this up too much longer, we're slowing down, and I think the guards are speeding up!" Miguel motioned his head to the guards behind them. Tulio looked around at the surroundings, thinking of some-form of plan to help them before they got caught. Just then, he noticed a very high wall of fencing. "Chel, Miguel! Run towards the wall, we'll be able to get over it, but the guards have too much armour on them to manage such a climb!" Tulio ordered. "It's too high, I'm too tired, I can't make it!" Chel cried. "Miguel!" Tulio motioned his head to Chel then to the wall. Miguel nodded back as a form of agreement and understanding. Miguel sped up his pace and stopped at the wall, he quickly climbed up the wall, jumping from the top to the other side. Tulio and Chel then reached the wall and Tulio picked up his wife and gently pushed her up to the top of the wall then pushed her off it. "Tulio!" Chel cried. Chel fell from the top and Miguel quickly grabbed her. "Thank you, Miguel," Chel smiled as Miguel let go of her allowing her to stand. "No prob," Miguel saluted with two fingers. Suddenly, Tulio fell down to the ground, not landing so well; he landed with one knee up the other down, "Damn!" Tulio swore in pain, he had hit his leg off the ground hard. "Tulio, don't stop, we have to keep going," Miguel helped his friend up supporting him to walk. The three continued running even with Tulio injured. "In there!" Miguel pointed to a little dark alleyway. Chel and Miguel helped Tulio into the alleyway then put him down gently on the ground trying not to hurt him. "Tulio, are you okay?" Chel kneeled down beside her husband and hugged him close. "Sssshhht!" Miguel quieted Chel. "Damn! It's too high! Don't try to get over it; it'll be a big drop on the other side." one of the guards ordered. "So they've escaped us again." another guard moaned angrily. "Lets go.Someone has to tell the King, that we lost the thieves again!" a third guard shouted. Then the sound of footsteps could be heard, slowly getting quieter and quieter every second, as the guards walked back to their stations. Miguel sighed exhausted and fell to the ground, exhausted. "I hope we don't have to go through that for a while again," Miguel moaned. Miguel turned and looked at his two partners in crime. Chel and Tulio were hugging close then they started to kiss. Miguel stood up and walked a few steps forward to the start of the alleyway, he didn't want to be rude to his friends so he discreetly pretended to look bored, although truthfully he was jealous, his two best friends were in love, meaning that since they'd left El Dorado, Miguel and Tulio hadn't been such close friends as they were before and also Tulio was in love, he had someone to be close with whether Miguel had no one. "Tulio, are you okay?" Miguel asked worriedly. Tulio stood up slowly, staggering slightly, "Yeah, I think I'm okay, just might have abit of a limp for a day-or-so." "Are you sure?" Chel hugged Tulio, "Don't lie about this!" "I'm not lying, I just didn't land correctly," Tulio smiled. Chel smiled back. "We should continue moving, the guards will be searching the area now," Tulio warned. "B-but, where can we go?" Miguel asked. Tulio put a hand on his chin and thought for a moment, ".A farm, or somewhere in the countryside?" "Why?" Chel wondered out loud. "Because that means we can hide out there until my leg gets better and then when it does, we can continue our usual mayhem," Tulio joked. Chel giggled. Miguel looked at the happy couple then looked down at the ground sadly, he walked out of the alleyway and walked up to the big wall and leaned against it. I actually kinda wish I stayed in El Dorado now, this adventure we're having is starting to become a couple-thing now, Miguel thought to himself. "Hey! Miguel you coming? We can't wait all night!" Tulio cried. "Yeah, just coming.." Miguel replied quietly. 


	2. Miguel's Nightmare

"Get up, Miguel, its morning!" Chel called.  
  
Miguel was lying happily asleep on a little hay pile when he heard a voice calling to him.  
  
Miguel waved his hand about trying to rid himself of the annoying awakening voice, "Leave me alone." he mumbled.  
  
"Miguel! Wake up already!" Chel moaned loudly.  
  
Miguel was dreaming he was in a beautiful field filled with flowers and he saw a mysterious figure over in the distance, "Hello? Who are you?" he called to the shadowed figure.  
  
Suddenly the shadowy figure turned around and it opened its eyes, and they twinkled.  
  
Miguel walked closer and closer to the figure slowly, "Em, sorry, I didn't mean to startle you!"  
  
Miguel walked up to the figure and waited behind it as it turned its back to him.  
  
"Excuse me I-" Miguel put his hand on the shadowy figure's shoulder and he was suddenly cut off.  
  
The shadowy figure turned around quickly and hit Miguel throwing him backwards falling to the ground.  
  
"Aaaahh, owh! Why did you do that?" Miguel questioned.  
  
The shadowy figure walked over to Miguel slowly and stopped right infront of him, it bent down and stared at Miguel; they were staring face-to-face.  
  
Suddenly the shadowy figure raised a hand and hit Miguel.  
  
Miguel was thrown back again but not as far this time.For a second, only a second, he closed his eyes and held his head in pain then he slowly opened his eyes again.The flowery field which he was once in had changed to a graveyard!  
  
He stood up quickly and looked at his surroundings, it was surrounded by a huge greyish brick wall with no possible way of getting over it.  
  
He was trapped, he couldn't escape.He could hear strange noises that sounded abit like high-pitched screams. Miguel quickly spun around in the way he heard the noises emanate from.  
  
"Who is that? Who's there?" Miguel began to panic, "What's going on!?!"  
  
Suddenly, what would be called as, ghosts or spirits, started to come out of the ground, where deceased people had been buried. They floated in the air then they started to circle Miguel, they were the things screaming, the screams started to grow louder and louder per second.  
  
Miguel fell to his knees and held his hands over his ears in an attempt to block out the painful screams, "Leave me alone!"  
  
Miguel opened his eyes quickly and sat up, the bright light making him squint until his eyes adapted, he was covered in a cold sweat, and he was breathing extra fast.  
  
"Miguel! Miguel! Are you okay, buddy?" Tulio asked worriedly.  
  
Tulio and Chel were sitting infront of Miguel with very worried expressions on their faces.  
  
"W-what happened?" Miguel asked weakly.  
  
"You were having a nightmare, Chel was trying to wake you when you just started to struggle like you were in a fight or something then just then before you woke up, you shouted out something like, 'leave me alone,' or something, are you okay? You don't look too well?" Tulio asked.  
  
Miguel put a hand on his forehead, ".I'm okay, just a little jumpy," Miguel lied.  
  
"Okay then," Tulio smiled.  
  
"Well, breakfast is made or rather stolen.So you better get it the now while its fresh, kay?" Chel smiled.  
  
Tulio and Chel stood up then walked off holding hands.  
  
"Geez."Miguel rubbed his face then collapsed back down, "What a nightmare." 


	3. Discussion Time

"So, how's the leg?" Miguel asked while looking at the surroundings; the farm.  
  
"Yeah, it feels better, see I told you, I just needed a little rest and it would get better," Tulio boasted.  
  
"No need to boast," Chel joked.  
  
Tulio and Chel both burst out laughing.  
  
Miguel looked down at the ground sort-of disappointed, "Em, so are we going back to the town again today, yes?"  
  
"Yes, we probably should," Tulio agreed.  
  
Miguel smiled, "Great, I can't wait to see what we come by today!"  
  
Tulio and Chel both smiled in unison after seeing Miguel cheer happily.  
  
"It would be handy if we still had Altivo." Chel moaned.  
  
"Yeah well, those stupid authorities were able to capture him, meaning they take away our main transport, meaning we have no choice but too remain walking all the time," Tulio shrugged.  
  
"I miss Altivo, he was a decent horse," Miguel sighed.  
  
"Well you were willing to give your life for him, so obviously," Tulio put a hand on Miguel's shoulder.  
  
"We need to either get him back or get some other type of transport," Chel put her hand on her chin and thought to herself.  
  
"I vote to get Altivo back!" Miguel crossed his arms and leaned against the farm-shed wall.  
  
"But that's too risky, Miguel, I'm sorry, but it's just too dangerous to chance that we might get him, the odds are we'll get caught straight away!" Tulio shook his head, "Miguel, it's probably a trap they've set up already."  
  
Miguel frowned then looked away disappointed.  
  
Tulio looked at Miguel sympathetically, "Hey, don't worry, I'm sure Altivo will be fine, he was Courtes's main horse before we met him, so he's probably back with him getting fed and groomed all the time, so don't worry."  
  
Miguel looked back at Tulio and his expression changed; he smiled gently, "Yes, I guess your right."  
  
Chel nodded and smiled, "Great but em.What are we gonna do?"  
  
Tulio put a hand on his chin and thought for a moment.  
  
Miguel and Chel waited patiently for Tulio to form a plan.  
  
".Well, we'll see what there is while we're in town, if what I'm looking for is hopefully there then I'll explain my plan." Tulio explained.  
  
Miguel and Tulio nodded in unison then they looked at Chel and she smiled.  
  
Don't worry, Chapter 4 is mega long! Lol! ^_^ 


	4. Down to the MarketPlace

"So I said./ And then I./ I just wish they./ I'm just so stressed./ I need." the hustle and bustle of the villagers speeding past each other while spreading the day's gossip filled the air.  
  
Miguel, Tulio and Chel looked around, searching for a victim or as Tulio called them a 'sucker.'  
  
Suddenly they spotted a quite-old fat man covered in posh-looking clothes who was standing still looking around, most-likely lost or confused.  
  
The three thieves looked between themselves and they all grinned.  
  
"Who would like to do the honours?" Tulio asked.  
  
"I think I can do it," Chel smiled.  
  
Tulio bowed and pointed his hand forwards in the direction of the sucker.  
  
Chel smiled and walked forwards, gaining speed on her pace each second, until she eventually was nearly in a running pace and she bumped into the old fat man.  
  
Chel pretended to fall and she quickly spun around reaching her hand into the man's pocket and she pulled out some money, she quickly hid it and landed on the ground on her knees.  
  
"Oh my, I'm so sorry sir, I was in a rush, please forgive me!" Chel faked an apology.  
  
"Oh mam, are you okay?" the man helped Chel to her feet.  
  
Chel flicked some hair behind her ear and smiled, "I'm fine."  
  
"Good," the man smiled, "Oh and don't worry about bumping into me, as long as no one is hurt."  
  
Chel smiled and nodded, "I must go now sir, thank you."  
  
The man nodded and Chel ran off in the opposite direction she was heading in the first place.  
  
The man look confusingly at Chel as she was going the opposite way but she then eventually merged into the crowd and the man couldn't see her anymore.  
  
Chel ran up to the two boys and grinned pulling the money out in her hand.  
  
"Weldone!" Miguel cheered.  
  
"My girl always gets it done!" Tulio hugged Chel happily.  
  
Miguel glanced at the ground quickly and then looked back at the couple, "Em, yeah."  
  
"Shall we continue finding suckers, then?" Tulio asked his two partners.  
  
Chel shrugged then smiled, she turned to Miguel, "Why don't you choose?"  
  
Miguel blinked in surprise, "Em, well I don't know, Tulio decides what we do-"  
  
Tulio cut in, "Yes, well we're asking you to decide this time."  
  
Miguel looked at Tulio in surprise, "Well, I.." Miguel thought to himself, "Well, with the amount of money Chel was able to steal, I think that will do us a while.so."  
  
"So?" Tulio raised any eyebrow.  
  
"So, how about we look for that thing you were wanting to see before you would explain your plan to us?" Miguel suggested.  
  
Tulio looked at Chel.  
  
Chel nodded in agreement.  
  
"Kay, let's do it," Tulio smiled and led the way with Chel walking beside him hugging him.  
  
Miguel walked beside his two friends, dodging rushing villagers in the process.  
  
The thieves walked down a brick road which was, that day, being used for market stalls to be put up, which explained why there were so many people out, although Barcelona was never a quiet place.  
  
Miguel looked at all the stalls, and listened to all the stall-owners cry out what deals they had on their merchandise.  
  
"Oh look!" Chel cried happily.  
  
The two boys looked at Chel, she was pointing at a stall. The stall sold women's clothes. Chel gazed at it with awe.  
  
Tulio and Miguel in unison raised an eyebrow in confusion.  
  
Chel sighed, "I just want to have a look."  
  
Chel crossed her arms angrily.  
  
"Hey, why don't we all separate and go to stalls that we like? Then we can meet up later?" Miguel suggested optimistically.  
  
"I don't think so," Tulio disagreed with Miguel's suggestion.  
  
"Tulio!" Chel pushed him to the side, "I love Miguel's idea! That means, I can look at clothes, Miguel can look at what he likes, you can look at what you like, it's a great idea! We can split the money I got three ways! Tulio!"  
  
Tulio crossed his arms and shook his head furiously, "No!"  
  
Chel gave up sadly.  
  
Miguel looked at the ground sadly.Then suddenly he just remembered, "Oh well.So I guess you have no interest in the fishing items stall that I spotted back there, then?"  
  
Chel raised any eyebrow and looked at Miguel.  
  
Miguel winked.  
  
Chel smiled and giggle quietly covering her mouth so Tulio didn't see her giggle.  
  
Tulio widened his eyes, and looked back at Miguel, uncrossing his arms, ".Fishing, stall.?"  
  
Miguel nodded, "But I guess if you don't want to split up, then we might as well keep walking around." Miguel shrugged, "I guess it might get interesting sometime."  
  
"N-no! Wait!" Tulio spun around quickly, "Why don't we split up then meet up in one hour's time, then we can continue walking?"  
  
Miguel grinned, "Excellent! Bye then!" Miguel waved then walked off.  
  
Chel jumped up happily; "Yes!" she ran up to Tulio kissed him on the cheek then run off in the direction of the clothes stall.  
  
Tulio looked at Chel and Miguel run off, he waited in silence for a moment, then he looked around, "Where was that fishing stall, Miguel saw?"  
  
*************************************  
  
Miguel looked at the stalls as he slowly walked down the road, peering over the ever-growing crowd of villagers desperate to get the bargains first.  
  
He hadn't spotted anything he was interested in yet, he had pasted a children's clothes stall, a bread stall, a vegetable stall and a herbal medicine stall, which only the stupid or the superstitious people would buy from, Miguel continued walking down the road hoping to find something he'd be interested in.  
  
He finally came to a stall he was interested in, it was a men's clothes stall, Miguel walked up to the stall sliding in-between villagers to reach the front.  
  
Miguel looked through the clothes there was a black shirt with short sleeves and a high collar, Miguel stuck his tongue out in disgust, he placed it back down and he picked up a second shirt which was blue, like Tulio's, it had a high collar and it had ragged sleeves, Miguel hoped that was the style and that the shirt hadn't endured a fight earlier, he raised an eyebrow and smirked placing it back down on the stall table.  
  
He searched around the stall, moving items of clothing out the way, until he spotted a pair of khaki coloured short-legged trousers, like his.  
  
"Well I do need a new pair," Miguel shrugged, "Em excuse me, stall owner? How much does this cost, please?"  
  
The stall owner was sorting out his money; he looked over at Miguel then at the trousers, "4 pesetas."  
  
Miguel nodded and pulled out the money from his pocket then held it out in his hand towards the stall-owner.  
  
The stall-owner widened his eyes, and then grabbed the money out Miguel's hand, "Thank you! Come again!"  
  
Miguel stepped back in surprise then backed off nodding and smiling slightly freaked out by the stall-keeper.  
  
Miguel folded up his trousers then put it in a bag he was carrying which he swung over his back.  
  
Miguel spotted a little sundial beside a church opposite the stalls, he ran up to it and saw that he had been shopping for about half-an-hour.  
  
"30 minutes left then," Miguel stated, he looked around and then continued walking down the road in search of a stall that had something he would be interested in.  
  
***********************************  
  
"It's all so beautiful!" Chel smiled while searching through all the clothes, she was at her fourth clothing stall.  
  
So far, Chel has bought two short tops like her-own except one was blue and the other was black with two white horizontal stripes on it and one skirt which was very wide at the end, it was blue and it had black frills at the end of it.  
  
Chel only had a little bit of money left but she was just so excited, they didn't have such beautiful and such a wide variety of clothes in El Dorado, here in Spain, all the clothes were so beautiful!  
  
Chel was very glad that Miguel had managed to trick Tulio into letting them shop in the marketplace!  
  
Chel thought about Tulio for a second, she imaged his face, she loved him so much, she was so thankful that she had bumped into Altivo that day, if she hadn't then she would of never met Tulio, or Miguel, she would have still lived in El Dorado, and she would probably either be dead for stealing the gold or married to the High Priest, he was a desperate man to get respected, she knew that in El Dorado, a man was respected even more if they were married especially with children, the High Priest could of made her punishment for stealing the gold statue head from the temple, marrying him.Thank god for Tulio and Miguel!  
  
Chel smiled gently then continued searching around for clothes.  
  
***********************************  
  
"I don't suppose you have a fly that is like a water spider?" Tulio asked the stall-owner curiously with his hand on his chin.  
  
"Yes I do!" the stall-owner pointed to a fly on a little pin-board-like thing that was leaning up against a small rock.  
  
Tulio smiled and pulled the fly off the pin-board-like thing and inspected it.  
  
The stall-owner was very polite and quite enthusiastic, Tulio had noticed, another Miguel, he thought to himself shaking his head  
  
"You don't like it?" the stall-owner asked disappointed.  
  
"Mmm? Oh! Oh no, sorry, no I was thinking about something else, yes I like it, I'll buy it," Tulio explained  
  
"Great! That'll be 2 pesetas, thank you," the stall-owner replied.  
  
Tulio searched around in his pocket and pulled out two pesetas, he passed them to the stall-owned and dropped them in his hand.  
  
The stall-owner smiled politely and Tulio left the stall smiling at what he bought, he quickly sat down on a little bench. He pulled off a bag and searched through it, to see everything he had bought.  
  
He pulled out a box, he opened it and gazed at the little collection of fishing bait flies, he placed his latest bought one in with the rest, he smiled then shut the box, he placed the box on his lap and continued looking through his bag. He then pulled out a couple of oranges for later and a pair of earrings that he had bought for Chel, they were long and silver, with a little crystal at the bottom, he smiled and thought of his love, Chel.  
  
He knew that he was a very lucky man, and that he should always protect Chel. Tulio smiled and packed his bag back up. He stood up and looked around. There was a little sundial beside the bench, he looked at it.  
  
His time was up; the shopping hour was finished, time to meet up with his partners.  
  
***********************************  
  
Chel and Miguel were chatting between each other showing what they had bought to each other, when Tulio ran up to them.  
  
"Hey, sorry lost time," Tulio apologised.  
  
Chel smiled and hugged Tulio.  
  
Miguel smiled, "So, em, what did you buy?"  
  
Tulio smiled, "I bought a couple of oranges for later, some flies and." Tulio paused as he pulled his bag off and reached his hand into it, he pulled out a box and handed it to Chel, "For you."  
  
Chel held the box and looked at curiously then she looked up back to Tulio.  
  
"Open it," Tulio urged.  
  
Chel nodded and opened the box, in the box there were earrings, long silver ones with crystals at the end, Chel blushed and covered her widened mouth in amazement.  
  
"Oh, Tulio.They're beautiful!" Chel hugged Tulio then kissed him gently on the lips.  
  
Miguel lowered his head; he wished he had someone to be close with. 


	5. Meet Rhona

Disclaimer- I don't own Miguel, Tulio or Chel, DreamWorks does BUT I do own Rhona!   
  
For the past hour, the three fearless thieves had been travelling around the city in search of the thing Tulio said he would need to see before they could here his plan.  
  
Chel and Tulio walked beside each other holding hands and Miguel was walking slightly ahead of the two looking around slightly annoyed.  
  
"Tulio, I'm too tired, can we stop yet?" Chel asked quietly.  
  
"No, I think we should keep searching for a bit longer," Tulio shook his head.  
  
"...Tulio, why can't you just tell us what the plan is? You know, I'm really starting to get annoyed, Chel's exhausted and your starting to slow down your pace, just tell us the plan and we can continue searching tomorrow..."Miguel suggested quietly, sighing afterwards from the amount of walking they had done.  
  
Tulio shook his head, "I don't think so..."  
  
Miguel spun around frustrated, "Tulio!"  
  
Miguel began walking backwards not watching where he was going while talking to his friends, "Please, I can't take this much longer! Please Tulio just tell us-"  
  
Suddenly Miguel was cut off when something or someone had hit him throwing him to the ground.  
  
"Miguel!" Tulio cried running over to his fallen friend.  
  
Miguel was lying on the ground on his side, he had his eyes closed, probably meaning he was unconscious, Tulio shook his friend worriedly until eventually he opened his eyes weakly.  
  
"Hey bud, you okay?" Tulio asked happily.  
  
Miguel nodded, "W-what happened? What did I hit?"  
  
"I don't know," Tulio looked over opposite Miguel.  
  
It was quite dark by now since they had been walking all day and the streets were much quieter, all the stalls had been shut down, so all the villagers had returned home for supper.  
  
Tulio squinted his eyes and he managed to make out a figure lying on the ground not moving, "I think it's a person!"  
  
Chel ran over to the person, it was a girl, she was unconscious, Chel shook her gently.  
  
The girl opened her eyes slowly and weakly.  
  
Chel smiled, "Hey, are you okay?"  
  
The girl blinked a few times to clear her vision, until eventually she could make out a girl looking at her with a worried expression.  
  
Chel helped the girl to a sitting position.  
  
"Um, aye I think I'm fine," the girl replied in a soft and heavenly Scottish accent, she rubbed her eyes gently, and looked at Chel, "Em, thank you for helping me..."  
  
"No problem," Chel smiled happily.  
  
The girl looked over opposite her, she saw a man with long black hair in a pony tail kneeling down beside another man which she couldn't really make out who was sitting down with his hand on his forehead.  
  
Miguel looked at the girl, he couldn't make out much but he noticed she had long hair, which covered one of her eyes slightly.  
  
Miguel shook his head and made sure he wasn't hurt, once he was sure he was fine; he stood up with the help of Tulio.  
  
Tulio walked over to Chel and held her hand.  
  
Miguel walked over to the girl and extended a hand to her.  
  
The girl looked at it for a moment then took it.  
  
Miguel pulled her up gently to her feet and smiled, "I-I'm sorry that I hit you, I wasn't looking," he paused then suddenly he bowed slightly, "Please forgive me."  
  
The girl looked at Miguel with surprise, "Of course, why ever wouldn't I?"  
  
The girl wore a long black dress, which looked abit like a corset near the top, and it had little sleeves attached to it, she also wore matching black sandals with it.  
  
Miguel looked up at her, and raised an eyebrow, "Well because I hit you, when I was being stupid because I wasn't watching where I was going," Miguel explained.  
  
"Aye, well it is very dark, how do you know it wasn't me that hit you?" the girl asked inquisitively.  
  
"I...Well...I think it was more likely to be me as I was walking backwards, if I was walking normally I would of spotted you and walked past you, instead- of, in-to you," Miguel replied.  
  
The girl thought to herself for a second.  
  
Miguel was worried what the girl would think of him; she would probably think he was a blind idiot, or an ignorant twit. Miguel bit his lip, worried.  
  
"Well..." the girl paused, "Are you okay? Are you hurt at all?"  
  
Miguel was slightly startled, he thought she was going to shout at him, Miguel shyly shrugged, "Um, yes, I think I'm alright..."  
  
"Totally sure?" the girl asked.  
  
Miguel nodded shyly.  
  
"Well that's all that matters then," the girl said gently.  
  
Miguel looked at her astonished, "B-but-"  
  
"All that matters, is that no one is hurt, does it matter who-hit-who? It was a simple accident, that's all," the girl explained very politely.  
  
Miguel looked at the girl for a moment, then he smiled gently.  
  
The girl smiled back, and she flicked some hair away, which was covering half of one of her eyes, showing her eyes in full.  
  
Miguel looked at her eyes; she had beautiful sapphire-coloured eyes, which seemed to sparkle in the moonlight.  
  
The girl looked at Miguel, he was very handsome, she blushed slightly after the two had been staring at each other for a few moments.  
  
Miguel smiled embarrassed and looked at Tulio and Chel.  
  
The girl looked at Tulio and Chel as well, who were hugging, she smiled at the couple, and they both smiled back.  
  
Tulio offered a hand of friendship, "Name's Tulio, this is my wife, Chel and my mate Miguel," Tulio introduced himself and his friends.  
  
The girl looked at Miguel quickly and though to herself, Miguel? Sweet.  
  
The girl took Tulio's hand and they shook, "Um, hello, I'm Rhona, pleased to meet you all," Rhona introduced herself.  
  
"Rhona? That's a beautiful name, where does it originate from?" Miguel asked politely.  
  
"It's Scottish, highland Scotland, really," Rhona explained.  
  
"Scotland?" Chel raised an eyebrow.  
  
Tulio looked at Chel, "Um, you know England?"  
  
Chel nodded.  
  
"Yeah, well above it is a country called Scotland," Tulio explained.  
  
Rhona cocked her head to the side confused.  
  
"Oh! Um, Chel's African, in Africa they haven't really explored outside of it so she doesn't know many other countries," Miguel explained to Rhona.  
  
"Wow, Africa? I've always dreamed about going there! I've heard it's a very beautiful place, with huge forests, and so many different types of animals," Rhona looked at Chel.  
  
"Yeah, it is," Chel, agreed.  
  
Just at that moment, Chel yawned.  
  
"You tired?" Tulio asked Chel.  
  
"Abit...." Chel nodded weakly.  
  
"Well, we should probably turn in then," Tulio, decided.  
  
"Um, well I suppose I better go then," Rhona added shyly.  
  
"Do you stay in the city?" Tulio asked curiously.  
  
"Well, em, not really," Rhona paused, "I don't really stay anywhere, to be honest."  
  
Miguel looked at Rhona confused, "Did you just arrive here today?"  
  
"Well, em, not today, but maybe," Rhona thought for a second, "Couple of days ago?"  
  
"Where have you been sleeping?" Chel asked.  
  
"Wherever, I have to get a job first before I get any money, the only money I have is for food," Rhona explained with a hint of sadness in her voice.  
  
Miguel looked at Rhona sympathetically as she turned away shyly.  
  
Tulio, Chel and Miguel looked between themselves without Rhona noticing, and they all nodded quietly in unison.  
  
Tulio motioned to Miguel to ask Rhona what they had all agreed on.  
  
"Hey, Rhona?" Miguel walked up to Rhona.  
  
"Hmmm?" Rhona turned around quickly flicking her beautiful brown hair up, Miguel thought he even saw sparkles fall off her hair, she seemed so beautiful.  
  
Miguel distracted slightly, shook his head wakening himself up, "...Eh, W- would you like to come with us? You can travel with us, if you wish...?"  
  
Rhona looked up at Miguel, she saw a little sparkle in his emerald green eyes and she smiled gently, "...Sure..."  
  
Miguel smiled gently back, sighing from relief slightly as well.  
  
The two stood opposite each other for a few moments, both smiling shyly yet sweetly... 


	6. Rhona's Dream

Disclaimer- I don't own Miguel, Tulio or Chel but I do own Rhona, as she is my character!   
  
Please keep on reviewing if you would like me to continue with the story!  
  
"Rhona...?" a voice called from the distance.  
  
Rhona could hear voices calling in the distance, but she couldn't reach them as the darkness, the blackness, seemed to cover her, pulling her deeper and deeper into it...  
  
Suddenly she could hear something, it was water...Water dripping...Suddenly she realised her eyes had gone blurry, she put her hand to the face and then quickly realised she was crying, the water dripping, was her crying...Then she realised she could see nothing but herself, she could see the tears on her finger which she had wiped away...Suddenly she fell to her knees, and her surroundings changed to a hillside.  
  
"Like the one at home..." Rhona stated quietly.  
  
A shadowy figure was standing at the hillside edge, just a few feet away from her. She looked at it; it looked like it had quite a masculine figure.  
  
She decided to walk over to it, struggling to her feet she did.  
  
"Em, excuse me?" she walked up to the figure.  
  
The shadowy figure did not reply.  
  
She suddenly sensed like she knew the person standing infront of her, "Do I know you at all?" Rhona asked.  
  
Once again, the shadowy figure remained silent.  
  
Rhona squinted her eyes in an attempt maybe to pinpoint something which would indicate who the mysterious person was.  
  
Rhona thought for a moment, she didn't know what to do when suddenly...  
  
Rhona ran around to face the shadowy figure; she looked at its eyes...  
  
When it noticed that she was looking at it's eyes, it closed them.  
  
"Scott?" Rhona suggested.  
  
The shadowy figure turned away quickly.  
  
"Scott? Scott, is that you?" Rhona asked as she ran around to face it again.  
  
Once again it closed its eyes but Rhona, frustrated, put her hand to its face and pulled its eyes open, suddenly, Rhona was thrown back...  
  
"Hey, Rhona, are you okay?"  
  
Rhona opened her eyes, her vision was blurred but she could tell from the voice that it was Miguel.  
  
As soon as her vision cleared, she sat up, "Aye, just a weirdo dream..."  
  
Miguel nodded, "Yip, had one of those yesterday."  
  
Rhona smiled.  
  
"Oh yes, its breakfast time," Miguel remembered.  
  
Miguel smiled then stood up walking away over to his friends, Tulio and Chel.  
  
Rhona looked over at the three and smiled. 


	7. The Mysterious Letter

Disclaimer- I don't own Miguel, Tulio or Chel, I do own Rhona, as she is my character!   
  
Please review this Chapter if you like it! Thankies!   
  
Dear Scott,  
  
Missing you lots, since I've been here, I've had so many challenges and adventures!  
  
How's things at home? Stevie doing alright?  
  
Oh, and see the other night, I bumped into this guy, he's really nice, his name is Miguel, he also had two friends which If I can remember are married, Tulio and Chel, they're such a sweet couple!  
  
I just woke up earlier, and I just had the weirdest dream, I really have no idea what happened in it, but when I woke up I realised I had tears running down my face, and in the dream I was crying. Think it means something?  
  
Well I can't wait to hear from you again, I miss you soooo much!  
  
Yours Sincerely  
  
Rhona  
  
Rhona read her letter over a few times, checking the spelling and grammar.  
  
When she was finally happy she nodded and folded the letter up.  
  
"Rhona?" Chel called.  
  
"Aye?" Rhona turned around in the direction of the voice.  
  
She got up leaving her letter lying on the little box she had been leaning on, and walked away in search of Chel.  
  
Tulio and Miguel entered the area that Rhona had been sleeping in, and Tulio noticed the folded up letter lying on the box.  
  
"What's this?" Tulio walked over to the piece of paper and unfolded it.  
  
"It must be Rhona's, you should probably leave it where it was," Miguel suggested.  
  
"Well, you don't know who it's for, it might be for us?" Tulio grinned and shrugged.  
  
"Yes, but then it might be private," Miguel emphasized on the word private.  
  
Tulio shrugged and read the letter out loud.  
  
"Tulio!" Miguel argued.  
  
Tulio ignored Miguel and continued reading out loud while Miguel just put a hand on his forehead and shook his head.  
  
"Dear Scott...Scott?" Tulio paused and looked at Miguel who just shook his head, "Missing you lots, since I've been here, I've had so many challenges and adventures! How's things at home? Stevie doing alright? Oh, and see the other night, I bumped into this guy, he's really nice, his name is ...Miguel," Tulio grinned at Miguel, "He also has two friends which If I can remember are married, Tulio and Chel, they're such a sweet couple," Tulio nodded agreeing, "I just woke up earlier, and I just had the weirdest dream, I really have no idea what happened in it, but when I woke up I realised I had tears running down my face, and in the dream I was crying. Think it means something? Well I can't wait to hear from you again, I miss you soooo much! Yours Sincerely, Rhona," Tulio finished then folded the letter back up laying it back down on the box.  
  
Tulio looked at Miguel sympathetically.  
  
Miguel frowned and stepped back confused, "What? What's wrong?"  
  
"I think that's you out then," Tulio replied simply.  
  
"What?" Miguel was very confused by now.  
  
Tulio sighed, "Rhona obviously loves this Scott guy, maybe he's her boyfriend or husband or something, meaning that's your chance gone for getting her," Tulio explained.  
  
Miguel widened his eyes, "Hey, hey wait a minute, I never said I liked her, plus we've only known her for practically less than a day!"  
  
"Yeah, I know," Tulio smiled gently, "But Miguel, I've known you for a long time, and I know that look when you see someone you like, and I mean, really like."  
  
Miguel just remained silent.  
  
"I know that you like her, even if it's just abit, and it doesn't matter how long we've known her, I didn't know Chel long until I fell in love with her?" Tulio smiled.  
  
"B-but..." Miguel gave up and smiled.  
  
Tulio smiled back, then his expression changed when he noticed Miguel staring at the letter, "Um...Maybe...Well, maybe, he's her brother?" Tulio provided hope for Miguel.  
  
Miguel nodded happily, "Yeah...Maybe..."  
  
Just at that moment, Chel and Rhona both ran up to the boys giggling happily and out of breath.  
  
"Hi," Chel gasped through a mixture of giggling and loss of air.  
  
"Hey," Rhona gasped.  
  
"What happened to you two?" Tulio grinned.  
  
"Oh, just out for a little laugh..." Chel rolled her eyes, keeping a plain expression.  
  
Rhona calmed down as well and made a plain expression.  
  
"Little laugh...?" Tulio asked worriedly.  
  
Suddenly the two girls couldn't hold it in anymore and they both burst out laughing hanging onto each other in an attempt not to fall to the ground in fits of laughter.  
  
Miguel raised an eyebrow and smirked slightly confused.  
  
"What's going on?" Tulio asked, a little frustrated by this point.  
  
The two hyper girls both suddenly fell to the ground laughing their heads off!  
  
Tulio shook his head and lifted up Chel, Miguel grinned amused by the situation and lifted Rhona up.  
  
"To put it simply, we know," Rhona giggled then looked at Miguel who was holding on to her making sure she didn't fall to the ground again.  
  
"Yeah, to put it simply!" Chel giggled.  
  
"What is going on!?!" Tulio moaned loudly.  
  
"We found your fishing collection! My god, my husband is soooo sad!" Chel shook her head disgracefully.  
  
Rhona burst out laughing again, "Sorry about this Tulio, but we got worried when we spotted something in your jacket, it was a box of worms!"  
  
Rhona looked at Miguel, "Did you know of this?"  
  
Miguel looked at Tulio then smiled, "Yes, for quite a while."  
  
"Oh yeah! When we were shopping! You said you saw a fishing stall!" Chel asked Miguel.  
  
Miguel nodded happily.  
  
"So I have a like, that is different!" Tulio crossed his arms and pouted.  
  
"Sad, you mean!" Chel cried.  
  
Tulio turned away from his friends and lover.  
  
Chel ran around to face him, "We're only teasing!" she hugged him close.  
  
Tulio calmed down and smiled, "I know."  
  
Just at that moment, Rhona noticed her letter, folded up; lying on the box she was leaning on earlier.  
  
"My letter!" Rhona ran over to her letter and picked it up, placing it in her pocket.  
  
Miguel watched as Rhona put the letter away, sadly... 


	8. The Secret is Out

Disclaimer- I don't own Miguel, Tulio or Chel they are owned by DreamWorks. But I do own Rhona! She's my character!  
  
Sorry it took so long to post this chapter but I've been kinda busy lately, I'll try to post the next chapter ASAP!   
  
"Back to town!" Miguel cheered happily. Rhona looked around at the streets and buildings, amazed by their beauty and the difference they were from what they had back home in Scotland. "Wow, it's all so beautiful, and a little crowded," Rhona gazed around the area. "Yeah, it is," Tulio, agreed. "I've heard it's very beautiful up in Scotland," Miguel asked Rhona. Rhona nodded happily. Suddenly someone ran past Rhona making her fall slightly, "Woah!" Miguel quickly caught her before she hit the ground and helped her to stand on both feet, "Oh, um, thank you..." Rhona blushed. Chel and Tulio looked between themselves and smiled. "You should watch yourself about here, the streets are always packed full with speeding villagers, and many don't care who they hit as long as they get where they want," Miguel cautioned Rhona. Rhona nodded understandingly. Just at that moment the four travellers heard the sound of a clarinet. They all looked in the direction of the music, they spotted a elderly man leaning against a wall playing his clarinet with his hat lay out infront of him, hoping to earn money, although they all knew it was doubtful anyone would stop moving about for even a second to hear his music. Tulio shook his head, "Pathetic." Chel nodded in agreement. "Why?" Rhona asked. "Well, it's not like anyone is actually gonna stop to give him any money, so what's the point in trying?" Tulio crossed his arms. "Well at least he's trying!" Rhona argued. Tulio was about to argue back when he suddenly realised Rhona was actually kinda right. "I would love to be able to play a musical instrument as amazingly good as that," Rhona daydreamed. "Can't you play any instruments?" Chel asked. "Well, I know how to play the piano abit, and the flute slightly, but too be honest I'm useless when it comes to musical instruments," Rhona smirked and shrugged. "What about that noisy bag thing? Shouldn't you know how to play that?" Tulio asked, "Bagpipes, that's it!" Rhona rolled her eyes, "Just because I come fae Scotland doesn't mean I should know how to play the bagpipes." "Well it just seemed to make sense..." Tulio shrugged. "Nah, it's normally the guys that learn how to play the bagpipes," Rhona waved her hand about dismissing Tulio's last comment then she turned to Miguel, "Can you play any instruments?" Miguel smiled, "Yes, I can play the mandolin." "Oh wow, I love mandolin music, it can be soooo beautiful," Rhona smiled. Miguel looked at Rhona surprised, "I guess...Um, my father taught me..." Rhona smiled gently, "Well, he was certainly a cultured man." Miguel smiled happily and nodded. Rhona looked around the area once again, "So, um, why are we here again?" she asked politely. The three thieves exchanged anxious and embarrassed expressions to each other. Chel eventually nudged Tulio into saying something. Tulio frowned at Chel then looked at Rhona, "Well...Er...You see..." Rhona looked innocently at the thieves, with a hint of curiosity in her beautiful sapphire eyes, which Miguel noticed especially. "Um...Well it's quite simple you see..." Tulio stuttered while trying to explain what they were, although it seemed like he just couldn't say it. Rhona raised an eyebrow then looked at Miguel confused, who just pretended to look away at the moment she glanced at him, at this point, Rhona realised something serious was going on. "It's just that...Em..." Tulio paused. Tulio was still unsure if he should tell Rhona or not that they were thieves, they've only known her for less-than-a-day, how do they know if they can trust her? After they tell her she could run off and tell the guards, sending them to jail or worse...Death.... Tulio gulped worried and scared. Then he glanced at his friend, Miguel was looking away from Rhona yet Tulio could notice that he was looking at her from the corner of his eye. Tulio knew that Miguel had a interest for Rhona, and if he trusts her, then so do I Tulio thought to himself. Finally Tulio made his decision and admitted their secret, "Rhona...We're thieves, we're thieves wanted by the King himself...We didn't really want to be...But we kinda had no choice...The only way we get our money is by stealing and betting, we don't earn it honestly..." Chel and Miguel both looked at the ground sadly. Rhona looked at the three thieves, then she looked at Tulio, "What do ya mean, you had no choice...?" "It's the only way we can live...We originally started out as just betting fairly, but once one of our opponents was furious that he had lost, he told the guards that we were thieves and impostors, meaning we immediately got a bad reputation, and when everyone thinks you're a thief it isn't easy to get a job...So then eventually we decided the only way for us to live was to finally go with our fake reputation as thieves...And now, stories and lies have been spread about us all over Spain, meaning we're on the King's wanted list..." Tulio explained. Miguel nodded, "Pretty high I might add..." Rhona just remained silent for a few moments until she noticed something behind Tulio and Chel on the wall, which attracted her attention; she walked forward past the couple right up to the wall. It was a Wanted Poster, with Tulio and Miguel's picture on it, 100dubloons were being offered for their capture. Miguel bit his lip nervously and Chel grabbed Tulio's hand and gripped it firmly. Rhona slowly turned around, she looked at the thieves seriously then...smiled, "You were smiling when they took your picture for a Wanted Poster?" she joked. Miguel sighed thankfully and both Tulio and Chel relaxed from their last tense positions. Miguel looked at Rhona and smiled, he walked forward up to the poster standing beside Rhona, "Well what else were we meant to do?" Rhona giggled. Tulio and Chel walked up beside Miguel and Rhona, holding hands. Miguel looked at Tulio and Tulio nodded in agreement, Miguel smiled after he did this. "Rhona, would you like to join us on our adventure?" Miguel asked. Rhona thought about it for a moment then smiled, "I don't think there's any possible reason on Earth to make me say no!" Miguel smiled and cheered happily, "We've got a new member to the team!" Rhona jumped up and down happily, "Glad to have joined!" Tulio and Chel both smiled as they watched Rhona and Miguel celebrate. Tulio especially noticed how happy and optimistic Miguel was, he hadn't been as happy as this for months, now he was glad he did tell Rhona who they were...... 


	9. Teaching Time!

Disclaimer- I don't own Miguel, Tulio or Chel, they all belong to DreamWorks. But Rhona _is _my character!   
  
This Chapter is going to be the only one up for the next few weeks, as I move soon and I should really update my TENG stories next when I get the time, so it might be a couple of weeks till I update this story!

* * *

"So, now you've decided to live and work with us, you have to learn how to live _like _us," Tulio explained.  
  
Rhona nodded understandingly as she listened to Tulio explain the rules.  
  
They had gone to a quieter part of the town and were teaching Rhona how to steal like a proper Con Girl!  
  
"So, you have to learn the basics," Tulio concluded, "Chel?" Tulio stepped back and bowed slightly pointing a hand forwards to Rhona.  
  
Rhona raised an eyebrow and looked at Miguel confused.  
  
"Don't worry, this is just so you can get a hang of the basics," Miguel explained.  
  
Rhona for some reason, she seemed to trust Miguel, trust him a lot, much more then she would of trusted some of her friends back home. Rhona nodded believing Miguel.  
  
Chel walked past Tulio smiling to him as she pasted, and she walked up to Rhona.  
  
Tulio smiled then stepped back abit so he was beside his friend, Miguel, who was watching the lesson for Rhona attentively.  
  
"So, Rhona, you want to be like us? You want to steal like us? You want to live like us? You want to be like us, huh?" Chel walked up to Rhona so they were face-to-face.  
  
Rhona was slightly worried, but she trusted Miguel so she kept her position, "Yes, I do."  
  
"Hmmm, really?" Chel smiled then stepped backwards then she started to circle around Rhona.  
  
Rhona watched as she went around the back of her, she didn't turn her head, she stood still and waited until she appeared at the other side.  
  
"But are you really sure you can steal? I mean, do you think your fast enough, intelligent enough, cunning enough to be one of us?" Chel cooed to Rhona.  
  
"I can try," Rhona replied.  
  
Suddenly Chel appeared infront of her and she stepped backwards a few steps.  
  
"Yeah, so I'm guessing you'll want this back then?" Chel smiled as she raised her hand into mid-air and opened it out, showing Rhona's Celtic ring which she had decided not to wear today so she kept it in her pocket in her skirt.  
  
Rhona widened her eyes in disbelief, "How did you get that?"  
  
"Easily," Chel's evilly toned voice from earlier and changed into her usual happy one, "You learn how to do stuff like that as a proper thief."  
  
Rhona nodded and smiled.  
  
Chel gave Rhona back the ring and she put it on her finger this time.  
  
"Um, but how did you do that?" Rhona asked confused.  
  
"All you do is distract the person you've chosen as your victim," Chel paused.  
  
"Sucker," Tulio added.  
  
Chel smiled at Tulio, "Yeah, your chosen sucker, then you make sure to do lots of movements, especially with your face meaning they watch your face at all times and never look at where your hands are, meaning you can quickly but carefully raid their pockets, without them noticing then when your done just make an excuse and get out of there as fast as possible," Chel explained.  
  
Rhona nodded, "Wow, I get it, now that's good!"  
  
"But can _you _do it?" Chel challenged.  
  
Rhona blinked from amazement at Chel's challenge, then after a moment's thinking she smirked, "Let's go."  
  
Chel looked over to Tulio and Miguel, when she looked at Tulio he motioned his head towards Miguel but only so Chel would notice, "Okay, let's see you try you first attempt on...Miguel!"  
  
Rhona looked at Miguel surprised then she nodded and walked over to him.  
  
She walked up infront of him and shyly greeted him, "Hi."  
  
"Hi," Miguel replied.  
  
Rhona looked back to Chel and Chel nodded as though to tell her 'start now.'  
  
Rhona took a deep breath, then she started.  
  
"So Miguel, your British?" Rhona remembered to do lots of facial movements, so she smiled a lot and flung her hair back a lot.  
  
"Yes, but I've spent most my life here in Spain," Miguel answered Rhona's question.  
  
"So, what part of England do you come from?" Rhona asked as she stepped closer to him.  
  
"Reading," Miguel replied simply.  
  
"So, may I ask, why do you have a Spanish name?" Rhona asked looking at Miguel face-to-face, like Chel had done.  
  
"My mother was Spanish, she choose my name," Miguel explained.  
  
Rhona smiled then backed off a few steps, she held her hand in mid-air and opened it, it held two pesetas, Rhona smiled happily.  
  
Miguel widened his mouth amazed then he smiled.  
  
"Yes! You did it!" Chel cried as she jumped up and down.  
  
Tulio nodded and smiled.  
  
Rhona gave Miguel his 2pesetas back and he put it back away in his pocket.  
  
"Weldone!" Miguel praised Rhona.  
  
Rhona squealed slightly and jumped up and down happily, Chel joined in and Miguel cheered for her, "Go Rhona! Go Rhona! Yeah!"  
  
Rhona giggled happily.  
  
"You learn fast," Tulio grinned, "But what would you do if there were more than one person?"  
  
Rhona thought about it for a moment then shrugged.  
  
"A scam," Miguel grinned.  
  
"A scam?" Rhona repeated. "Tulio and Miguel are the masters when it comes to scams," Chel commented.  
  
"Do you want an example?" Tulio asked.  
  
Rhona nodded, "Aye."

* * *

"Hit me," a rugged bald sailor ordered.  
  
Miguel and Tulio were sitting opposite each other, beside them two sailors; they were playing Pontoon in a dark little room, with the only light coming from a few candles spread about the room.  
  
Chel and Rhona were leaning against a wall beside the table watching the game.  
  
"Do those women, have to be there?" one of the sailors asked.  
  
"Well, you know what it's like about this area at this time," Tulio explained.  
  
"Whatever..." the sailor shrugged it off.  
  
"Hit me," the second sailor ordered.  
  
Tulio was the dealer, he had dealt the cards so that Miguel would win all the time, so far the sailors hadn't thought anything about it.  
  
"21!" Miguel grinned as he placed his cards on the table as proof of his victory.  
  
"Argh/Uhh!" both sailors whined at Miguel's victory.  
  
"Looks like a good night for me!" Miguel grinned happily.  
  
Just at that moment, one of the sailors became suspicious, "Yeah, it's certainly _your _night, isn't it?"  
  
Miguel expression changed to confusion, "What?"  
  
"Who are you?" the other sailor asked curiously.  
  
"I...Well...Um..." Miguel tried to think up an excuse.  
  
"Miguel's just having a good night, that's all," Tulio lied.  
  
"Hey, wait a sec! How do you know his name?" the sailor looked between the duo, "Do you two know each other?"  
  
"Oh no, well I bet so much, many people know me about these areas, and I...Er...." Miguel stuttered.  
  
Both the sailors stood up at the same time, "You do know each other! You've scammed us!"  
  
Rhona looked at the boys worriedly.  
  
Tulio and Miguel were backed off to the wall opposite the girls when Tulio started the scam off...  
  
"This is where they come into scam mode," Chel whispered to Rhona.  
  
Rhona raised an eyebrow then watched the boys intrigued.  
  
"You were cheating!?!" Tulio cried.  
  
"You were the dealer, you were the one scamming these hard-working sailors out of their money!" Miguel retaliated.  
  
"Yes, but you _did _go along with the scam! You must have been the cheater!" Tulio argued.  
  
"How dare you blame me!!" Miguel cried as he walked off to the door.  
  
"Well it was _you _that did all the winning!" Tulio followed after his friend.  
  
"Ha! Your nothing!" Miguel argued as he grabbed Rhona by the wrist without the sailors noticing and gently pulling her with him.  
  
"Hardly!" Tulio shook his head and did the same but with Chel.  
  
They both continued arguing until Miguel eventually walked out the room pulling Rhona along with him, Tulio followed, and then as soon as they all made it out side they ran at the speed of light.  
  
Rhona was very confused but Miguel urged her to follow them, Rhona agreed.  
  
They eventually reached an alleyway and they ran into it and hid in the shadows when suddenly the two sailors ran past shouting their heads off.  
  
When Tulio was sure the sailors were gone he nodded and fell to his knees exhausted from running.  
  
Miguel sighed loudly and leaned against a wall.  
  
Chel sat down beside her husband and Rhona looked at Miguel and smiled.  
  
"So, _that's _a scam," Rhona smiled.  
  
"Yip!" Miguel nodded.  
  
"You'll learn how to do that soon, but not today, it's getting late, we should get some sleep," Tulio ordered.  
  
Miguel and Rhona nodded in unison and Chel hugged Tulio happily.  
  
Rhona watched Chel hug Tulio and she smiled sweetly, cute couple, she thought to herself.  
  
Miguel looked at Rhona from the corner of his eye, he saw her eyes light up when his friends hugged, he smiled gently... 


	10. Stealing Session

Disclaimer- I don't own Miguel, Tulio or Chel, they all belong to DreamWorks. But Rhona _is_ my character!

Okay, I have to apologise for the amount of time it took to get this Chapter up, actually I have to apologise for the amount of time it took to update any of my stories! It's really kinda hard to explain, but to cut it short, I've moved out into the country, an area with no phone-lines, so it took about a month and a half to get any Internet, so once again I apologise for the time elapse....

I hope you enjoy this Chapter, it's basically about Rhona's first stealing experience, Tulio still hasn't really excepted Rhona yet, but well, we'll see...

"Geez, the area is crawling with guards! We can't go anywhere without getting noticed or caught!" Miguel reported back what he had seen while looking around the city.

"I guess those sailors spread the news of their encounter with us," Chel folded her arms annoyed.

"What are we going to do?" Miguel asked.

Rhona looked at Miguel worried.

Tulio put his hand on his chin and thought about it for a moment.

The two other thieves and the in-training thief waited patiently, like always, for Tulio to form a plan for them to follow out.

"Rhona needs more training...Especially now the sailors have probably told the guards there are four of us now...And we need more money..." Tulio explained all the points they needed to take care of and think of.

Miguel looked at the ground sadly, "We're kinda stuck then?"

Chel looked at Miguel, Rhona then at Tulio, then she sighed sadly.

Rhona looked at all the sad and worried expressions and shook her head frustrated, "Well you ain't going to dae much if you're all so depressed, you need to look at the bright side of things," Rhona explained, "First off, I need more training, aye, but is that so important the now? Don't think so! Secondly, the sailors never saw my face, as Chel and I had always stayed away from the table in the shadows, then we exited quickly, I doubt they'll be able to remember anything about me. And finally, we need money? Let's get stealing already!"

Tulio shook his head, "It's not all that simple...Even if the sailors never saw you, still they know there was a fourth member to the group who was female, if guards ever spot us together, then they'll immediately accept that you must be the fourth member...Plus, we can't steal while the guards are patrolling so much," Tulio looked at the ground hopelessly.

Rhona then smiled, and it looked ever so slightly evil.

Tulio raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Chel and Miguel both looked at Rhona curiously.

"Well... They can't see you, or you'll get caught? Correct?" Rhona questioned.

Tulio nodded, "Yes and?"

"And if I get seen with you, they'll defiantly think I'm the new fourth member?" Rhona continued.

"Yeah, but where are you getting with this?" Tulio questioned, slightly frustrated.

Rhona smiled once more, "But, if I were to go in, on my own, the guards wouldn't even notice me, they'd think I was a normal villager, and I... I think I can do it, I think I could steal," Rhona nodded.

"But, you've only practiced for less-than-a-day, could you manage a real steal so early on?" Tulio asked unsure of Rhona's abilities.

"Yes, I think so," Rhona replied, although everyone could hear a hint of un-confidence in her voice.

Tulio was about to shake his head and disagree but Miguel butted in before he could.

"I think that's a great idea, and it would be your first-off-hand stealing experience," Miguel agreed, "I think she should do it."

Chel nodded and stepped forward so she was standing beside Tulio, "Yeah, me too!"

Tulio looked at his best friend and wife, he thought about it for a moment, then he sighed loudly, giving up, "Fine, whatever."

"Yes!" Chel and Miguel cheered in unison.

"So, you sure you're ready for this?" Miguel asked Rhona.

Rhona nodded to confirm she was ready.

"Great," Miguel smiled.

Miguel and Chel led Rhona to the end of the alleyway they had been staying in all morning as a hiding place from the guards.

"Whenever you're ready," Chel told Rhona.

Rhona dusted her skirt, flung some hair behind her ear, fluttered her eyelashes, and nodded.

She stepped out the alleyway, and walked onto the road confidently, she walked up to a stall, which was remaining from a few days ago.

Several stalls remained up from the other day, which was a good idea, as there were always many travellers around the city, meaning more chance of extra profit for many stall-owners.

She walked up to the stall and picked up a necklace with a heart-shaped pendant at the end and pretended to be interested in it, she wasn't actually pretending, she did like it, but that didn't matter the now.

"That's 4pesetas," the stall owner told her.

"Oh right," Rhona nodded, as though she was actually caring.

She lay the necklace back down on the table and looked around at the other items the stall was selling, or that's what she was pretending to do, she was actually looking around for where the stall-owner kept his profits.

A guard suddenly passed her and stood beside her, looking at what the stall was selling, Rhona guessed the guard was just checking it was all prohibited items they were selling, if anything they were selling was not prohibited that would mean immediate death for the stall-owner, not very pleasant, huh?

Rhona glanced at the guard from the corner of her eye then she breathed in deep trying to calm herself down, she picked up a top which looked like Chel's but was green, just so the guard wouldn't get suspicious of her.

"Nice day, isn't it miss?" the guard asked Rhona politely.

Rhona was about to answer, then she remembered that if and when she gets her reputation as a thief, people would notice her straight off by her accent, so she quickly faked a Spanish accent, which sounded more French then anything else, "Oh um, yes, yes, it is."

"Are you just checking out the deals left before the stalls move on?" the guard asked.

"Yes, just seeing what's left," she faked a sweet smile to the guard.

The guard smiled back then bowed slightly, "Well have a good day, miss."

"Um, you too, si-áº½nor," she was about to say sir, but she changed it, just to add to the fake Spanish accent.

The guard nodded to the stall-owner then walked off to check another stall.

Rhona sighed heavily; relieved and placed the top back down, _not my style_ she thought to herself.

Rhona continued looking around the stall for the profits, when suddenly she noticed a small tin box lying beside a top on the table, but unfortunately it was right infront of where the stall-owner stood waiting for customers.

_Time to put the plan into action_, Rhona thought to herself as she walked over to where the tin box was lying.

She looked down and saw the money lying in it, then just at that moment, the stall-owner walked up to her.

"Hey, can I help you?" the stall-owner asked politely.

"Um, well I, I...Er," Rhona stuttered.

_You're messing it up!_ Her head screamed to her.

She bit her lip for a second and looked over to the alleyway, where her friends were, she saw Miguel who was smiling sweetly at her, he raised his hand and put his thumb up.

Rhona smiled for a second, then turned back to stall-owner, "I was wondering, how long your keeping you stall up for?"

The stall-owner thought about it for a moment, "Oh, I'm not sure, why?"

"Well, it's just you have so many amazing items here, but I just don't have the money to buy it all today, I would just love to return another day with more money," Rhona remembered to keep her fake Spanish accent up, she also remembered to smile a lot.

The stall-owner looked at Rhona confused.

_You're losing him_, she thought to herself.

She quickly fluttered her eyelashes, and smiled sweetly and bit her lip.

The stall-owner smiled and raised his eyebrows for a moment.

Just at that moment, Rhona reached into the tin and grabbed all the money she could hold without any falling out and giving her away, she quickly pulled her hand back and put it in her pocket.

"Well I guess I could keep it up for another day," the stall-owner suggested.

Rhona stepped back quickly and nodded happily, "Oh thank you, thank you, sáº½nor!"

She waved and ran off, as she quickly merged into the crowd going up and down the road.

The stall-owner smiled after her dreamily, then he just realised she hadn't bought anything today never mind tomorrow!

He shook his head about, bringing him back into reality, then he just shrugged, "As long as I see her tomorrow," he said to himself.

Rhona ran in to alleyway happily.

"I did it! I did it!" she cheered happily.

"Weldone!" Miguel widened his mouth and smiled happily.

Tulio widened his eyes surprised, "Oh well, anyone could of done it. Plus, your just really lucky, that's all."

Chel rolled her eyes and ran over to Rhona, "Ignore him, that was amazing, and you still didn't break when the guard came up to you! Did he talk to you or did he say anything or what?" Chel asked excitedly.

Rhona giggled, "Aye, he chatted to me about how it's a nice day and all that, I couldn't do it at first, but then I..." Rhona glanced at Miguel and smiled, "Then I don't know, I just suddenly had the strength to do it."

Tulio smirked, then walked up to Rhona, "Ah! I knew it! You've just messed it all up!"

"What? What did I do wrong?" Rhona asked, disappointed in herself.

"Yeah, what did she do that was wrong?" Chel asked.

"If you responded to the guard, he'll have heard your Scottish accent and whenever you are finally known as a thief, people will be able to tell it's you!" Tulio shook his head disgracefully.

"Um, no, actually I thought about that, and I faked a Spanish accent," Rhona smiled abit unsure of herself.

"Excellent!" Miguel smiled, "That was a fault I did, I never hid my English accent, which is abit of a problem now when people hear me."

Rhona smiled back, "Yes, but um, isn't the long blond hair abit more of a give-off than your accent?"

Miguel scoffed, "I guess."

Rhona and Chel both giggled.

Tulio pouted angry, and walked away from the happy trio.

"So, what did you manage to get?" Chel asked.

Rhona pulled the money she had stole out her pocket; she held the money out for all of them to see, "10dubloons and 6pesetas and one silver coin, which I don't know what currency it is," Rhona shrugged unsurely.

"Great, that should do us for a while," Miguel took the money off Rhona, "Hey, um, Tulio you want to hang onto the money?" Miguel asked politely.

"Yeah sure whatever," Tulio shrugged as he took the money off Miguel and put it away in his bag.

Chel and Miguel looked between themselves worried.

Just at that moment, Rhona sneezed.

Miguel and Chel turned around surprised, and Tulio looked up amazed.

"Um, bless you," Miguel raised an eyebrow, quite confused.

"Oh, thanks," Rhona then noticed them all staring at her, "What?"

"Um, well normally people don't sneeze here, as it's constantly hot," Tulio explained.

"Well, I don't think it's the temperature, well actually I'm not sure, I guess it could be," Rhona paused, "I think it's just from having to get used to the weather _and_ the temperatures over here."

"Yeah I guess it must be hard for you," Miguel looked at Rhona sympathetically.

"What?" Chel questioned in confusion.

"In Scotland, they have constant rain, or wind, or snow, it's not too pleasant over there," Tulio explained to his wife.

Chel nodded, "Oh right, it's the total opposite from where I come from."

Rhona smiled kindly, "So, em, what are we going to do next?"

Chel and Miguel both shrugged and turned to look at Tulio.

Tulio rolled his eyes, "Geez, you lot are useless!"

Miguel smirked and Chel and Rhona giggled.


	11. Getting to Know Each Other

Disclaimer- I don't own Miguel, Tulio or Chel, they all belong to DreamWorks. But Rhona _is_ my character!

Okay, firstly, thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story, I'm very thankful!

In this Chapter, Rhona and Miguel get to know each other a bit more, find out about each other's likes, families, personalities, etc.

I hope you enjoy this Chapter, please read and review! Thanks!

* * *

"Right, so where are we all going then?" Tulio asked.

It was about mid-day, and Tulio had decided everyone might as well do as they wish for the day, as there was not much else to do.

"Well, I'm away shopping again, or at least browsing anyways, plus I noticed a expert hairdresser!" Chel smiled.

"Well, I think I'll just explore the area," Miguel shrugged unsurely.

"Rhona?" Tulio looked at Rhona.

Rhona thought about it for a moment, "Well, I'm not sure...Em...Miguel, can I come with you? I would love to explore around the city!"

"Yes, sure," Miguel agreed.

"Great, and I'm off fish-er-fi-nding, yeah, finding!" Tulio grinned embarrassed.

"Finding?" Chel raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, sure, you never know what kind of treasure's they have around here!" Tulio lied.

Chel smiled and shook her head, "Yeah, sure, whatever honey!"

Chel laughed then walked off in the direction of the leftover stalls.

Miguel and Rhona both smiled then walked off in the opposite direction.

Tulio was left grinning sheepishly on his own, then he smacked his hand on his face, "Idiot!" he cursed himself, then he walked off.

* * *

"Yeah, do you have a red one of this?" Chel asked curiously.

"Sure, just a sec," the stall-owner went to the back of their stall and searched through the merchandise.

Chel was back on the road, at the stalls, but she made sure to keep an eye out for any guards, but for the moment it looked like the guards were on a lunch-break or something.

Chel was holding a beautiful long green dress, with short sleeves and it had a gorgeous pair of gloves to match with it! She gazed at it with awe, it was just so beautiful! And with the earrings Tulio had bought her, it would look even better!

Just at that moment, the stall-owner walked up to her with the exact same dress but in a beautiful shade of red, Chel thought it looked like the kinda thing a queen or princess would wear!

Chel smiled amazed and immediately searched through her pockets for enough money to buy it, she just simply had to have it!

* * *

"So, em, why did you come here fae England then?" Rhona tried to start up some conversation.

"Well, after my parents passed away, I came here to find my uncle, I lived with him for a few years until I eventually met Tulio, since then we've been the best-of-friends," Miguel explained.

Rhona listened attentively, she was a good listener, she loved to hear about other people and their adventures and history.

"How long have you and Tulio been friends?" Rhona asked in interest.

"Since I was about 13, 14," Miguel estimated.

Rhona nodded, "But when did Chel join you?"

"..." Miguel was unsure how to answer Rhona's question without revealing anything about the City of Gold, El Dorado, "Oh, well, she joined us about a year ago or so, Tulio immediately fell in love with her, love at first sight, you know?"

Rhona nodded.

"Yes, well they had a good relationship then they got married, then Chel became apart of the group," Miguel explained.

"Oh right," Rhona nodded.

"What about you? Why are you here in Spain?" Miguel asked politely yet curiously.

Rhona widened her eyes, she wasn't expecting Miguel to ask her that so early, "...Well, I've always loved exploring and adventures, so I...I...left home, I want to explore the world, travel, it's my dream to go all the way around the world," Rhona blushed embarrassed, "Kinda stupid, huh?"

Miguel shook his head in disagreement, "No, that's a great dream."

Rhona smiled shyly and blushed again, "Aye well..."

"What?" Miguel asked confused.

"I shouldn't have left...Things are pretty bad in Scotland the now, and I don't want it to seem like I'm running away from that life," Rhona explained shyly.

"You're not running away from anything, you're running _to_ something," Miguel smiled gently at Rhona.

Miguel surprised Rhona, she wasn't expecting him to say something like that, she blushed, he was right, and she knew it.

She smiled gently and nodded.

Miguel nodded, "Do you have any family?"

Rhona nodded, "Aye, parents and one sister."

"What's you sister's name?" Miguel questioned.

"Pamela, she's happily married with the sweetest guy ever, Dave, she's really lucky, she's done well for herself," Rhona pictured her older sister which she had always admired, "And you?"

"No siblings," Miguel replied simply.

Rhona nodded in understanding.

The two continued walking through the streets of Barcelona, both quiet, thinking to themselves, both unsure of what to say next.

Just at that moment, Rhona stopped in her tracks.

Miguel stopped a few steps infront of Rhona, "What's wrong?"

"Something's not right..." Rhona looked around suspiciously.

Miguel raised an eyebrow; he looked around as well, just to check it was all clear.

Suddenly Rhona spotted a guard patrolling the streets behind Miguel, she gasped, covering her mouth, she pointed to the guard behind him, "Miguel..."

Miguel turned around then he spotted what Rhona was so scared of, he widened his eyes then he looked around for somewhere to hide, he spotted a little shadowed alleyway. He quickly and gently grabbed Rhona and pulled her into the alleyway, they both hid behind a pile of boxes, waiting for the guard to past.

They waited for a few moments both terrified, then the guard passed, he was humming a little tune, he looked in the alleyway, but he could see nothing but a few boxes so he just shrugged and continued his patrol.

The two watched as the guard walked off.

Miguel ran up to the end of the alleyway and checked the guard was long gone, when he knew the coast was clear he sighed heavily and motioned to Rhona that everything was safe again.

Rhona came out from the hiding place and dusted herself and sorted her hair.

She walked up to Miguel, Miguel turned around to face her.

"How did you know he was there?" Miguel asked slightly freaked-out.

Rhona looked away shyly, "I don't know...I just _did_..."

Miguel watched Rhona go redder by the second, then he smiled, "That's some skill you have there, you're lucky to have such a useful sixth sense."

Rhona looked back at Miguel and nodded happily, "I suppose!"

The two stood there in that spot for a few moments in silence, they were both slowly blushing.

"So, em, shall we continue our tour?" Miguel asked as he bowed and pointed a hand forwards.

Rhona giggled and nodded in agreement.

They continued walking down the road, Miguel was thinking about how Rhona was able to _sense_ that guard coming, it was weird; it was like she could sense danger like an animal or something.

Rhona was worrying about what Miguel was thinking; _I hope he doesn't think I'm some kind of physic freak or anything._

Rhona tried to forget about it, so she looked away opposite Miguel's direction by her side.

Rhona kept quiet as she blushed shyly.

Miguel glanced at Rhona and noticed she was very embarrassed, he smiled sympathetically and tried to start some conversation, "So, em, are you married or anything?"

Rhona jumped slightly, she was startled by Miguel's question, she wasn't expecting him to ask that, "I ... Em..." she blushed.

"Sorry, I know it must be personal, and it's none of my business," Miguel apologised.

"Oh no, no need to apologise, it's not that, it's just..." Rhona was about to explain when something attracted her attention.

Rhona noticed a gathering of quite a few people down the street, she was intrigued, she wanted to know what everyone was so interested in.

Miguel felt the same; he wanted to know what was going on.

The two looked at each other then smirked and nodded in unison.

They both ran down the street and joined the group.

Miguel gently pushed people aside to see what was going on, whether Rhona just squeezed in-between all the people.

In the centre of the gathering were two men who were fencing, Miguel grinned excitedly and Rhona gasped amazed, she'd never seen a duel before, they didn't fight like that back in Scotland.

The first man had short brown hair and bright green eyes, he was very cute and fit, Rhona smiled and waved when she spotted him.

The man bowed to Rhona and waved then he turned back to face his opponent.

His opponent had long reddish hair and brown eyes, he was abit chubby but he still had a lot of muscles of him, Rhona guessed he was a sailor because he looked very similar to one.

The duel had begun and the sailor-like man striked first by jabbing his sword out quickly, but Rhona's favourite swiftly dodged it and spun around then he pointed his sword towards the sailor's neck. The sailor didn't seem scared by the threat and quickly ducked. The two then started to jump back and fourth, their swords continuously hitting each other filling the area with the sounds of clashing metal.

Miguel and Rhona were both hypnotised by the duel, it seemed to get better by the second!

Then after a few more moments of clinking from the swords the younger man ducked quickly then jumped up towards the sailor and pointed his sword right on the sailor's chest. The cuter guy had won!

Rhona ran up to the winner excitedly, "Wow! Well done! That was amazing! You're certainly skilled!" Rhona complimented.

The winner bowed and smiled confidently, "Thank you miss, I do try my best," he paused, "My name is Xander Miles, and you are?" he picked Rhona's hand up and kissed it gently.

Rhona blushed, what a gentleman!

"I-I.... I'm," Rhona was about to answer when she realised that she couldn't tell him her real name in case he remembered it when she was officially known as a con girl, "I'm.... Hazel, Hazel Bellshaw," Rhona lied.

"What a beautiful name," Xander charmed Rhona.

Miguel frowned, he wasn't enjoying this.

He quickly intervened, "Do you take challenges?"

Xander looked up surprised, he turned to see a serious-looking Miguel who was holding a sword in one hand.

Xander smiled confidently; "Why of course!" he threw his sword up into the air then caught it quickly and moved into a starting position.

Miguel moved into a starting position as well.

Rhona widened her eyes in surprise, _he fences?_ She backed off into the crowd so she wasn't in the way.

Xander smirked confidently, "May the best man win!"

Miguel nodded, "Same..."

Then the duel started!

Xander quickly went in first as he swung his sword upwards then down towards Miguel. Miguel dodged it quickly then spun around swiftly where he jabbed his sword forwards.

Xander jumped backwards and missed it; he ran around Miguel then spun his sword about confusing Miguel.

Then the two swords clashed, clinking away as they hit each other every so often.

Rhona watched attentively as the men battled it out furiously.

The swords continued to hit each other until Xander jumped back then jabbed suddenly, luckily Miguel avoided it and jabbed when he had the chance.

Xander flipped sideways, just missing it by a few centimetres.

Miguel was worried; this Xander guy was pretty damn good!

Then just at that moment, Xander tripped backwards clumsily falling to the ground and Miguel took his chance! He pointed his sword towards Xander's neck, ending the duel.

The crowd cheered for Miguel, and Miguel smiled happily as he offered a hand of friendship to Xander.

Xander looked at it for a few moments then he smiled and took it.

Miguel pulled him to his feet and they both shook hands.

"You're good, really good," Xander smiled.

"I try," Miguel smirked with a shrug.

Xander laughed, "Weldone!"

Rhona giggled excitedly then ran up to Miguel and jumped up and down clapping her hands, "Weldone Miguel! You were amazing! I didn't know you fenced?"

"Hobby," Miguel shrugged casually.

Rhona giggled.

"We should get moving now," Miguel added.

Rhona nodded, "Oh aye."

Xander raised his eyebrow confused, "Did you just say 'aye?'"

"Oh! Em, no, I said... My not aye, yeah that's it, I said oh my," Rhona quickly thought of an excuse.

"Oh right," Xander nodded.

"Bye, good fight," Miguel faired good-bye to Xander.

Xander smiled and waved.

The duo walked off into the distance continuing their tour, chatting away to each other happily...


	12. First Kiss

Disclaimer- I don't own Miguel, Tulio or Chel, they all belong to DreamWorks. But Rhona _is_ my character!

Okay, firstly, thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story, I'm very thankful!

In this Chapter, Rhona and Miguel get a little closer, will love be in the air for the pair of thieves? Read and find out!

By the way, here are some explained meanings to some Scottish words there, which some people might not understand:-

Dinnae- Don't

Ken- Know

Aye- Well, that one ain't too hard!

I hope you enjoy this Chapter, please read and review! Thanks!

* * *

"Then he said-" 

Miguel and Rhona had been chatting all afternoon while exploring the city and looking at the beautiful wildlife and nature within the area.

"Really?" Rhona asked amazed.

"Yip!" Miguel burst out laughing.

Rhona covered her mouth with her hand as she laughed loudly from Miguel's joke.

"Wow, you, Tulio and Chel have had some adventures!" Rhona shook her head in disbelief and smiled amazed.

"Yes well, we love to explore and travel and have as many adventures as possible!" Miguel nodded happily as he remembered all the adventures they'd been through over the years.

"Well, what has been your biggest and favourite adventure so far?" Rhona asked interested.

"Hmmm, well, I suppose it would be when we f-" Miguel suddenly stopped and thought about what he was saying, he so wanted to tell Rhona about El Dorado and their great big adventure they had, he liked Rhona and he wanted her to know but he knew Tulio and Chel would never approve of it so he sighed sadly and chose another adventure they had, had, "When we... Found a... A... A... A..." Miguel paused then he smirked, if he couldn't tell Rhona about El Dorado then he would tell her about **before** it, "Mysterious map!"

Rhona blinked amazed, "Mysterious map?"

"Yip!" Miguel nodded proudly, "Tulio and I were gambling once against these, thick as two short planks, sailors with loaded dice, we had won lots of money and the sailors had none left to gamble with," Miguel explained, "Then one of the sailors offered a map he had leading to a mysterious island, and I, err, we really wanted it so the sailor said the map for all the money," Miguel paused, "Tulio agreed to it but the sailors made us use _their_ dice! Luckily, with my amazing lucky Mandolin music we were able to win and we got the map!"

As Miguel finished he clenched his hands into fists and put them on his hips and he pretended to look very tough and powerful.

Rhona was intrigued, "So where did the map lead too? Did you find the island?"

Miguel widened his eyes startled, he didn't realise that if he told her about the map he would have to tell her about where the map led too! One of Miguel's downfalls, thinking logically...

"Err...I, em... Well, we," Miguel began to stutter nervously as he thought of an excuse to get him out of this one.

"Hey guys!" Tulio called.

Miguel and Rhona looked behind them as they spotted Tulio and Chel running up to them.

"Sorry, we're late, it's just I spend ages, fi-nding and Chel was shopping all afternoon when we bumped into each other on the way back, you know how it goes," Tulio explained.

Miguel nodded understandingly, "Yes, it's okay, no problem!" Miguel waved it away.

Miguel was actually very thankful and relieved that Tulio and Chel had just appeared, which had got him out of that awkward situation.

"So'd you get anything?" Rhona asked Chel.

"Yeah, look at this," Chel held up a beautiful red dress, it had golden stitches and it had matching gloves, it was just beautiful!

"What do you think?" Chel asked curiously.

"Wow!" Rhona gazed at the dress with awe, "It's so beautiful! It looks like something a princess or queen would wear! Oh my goodness, you're so lucky!"

Miguel looked at Rhona as she complimented the dress, "It's just a dress. Isn't it?"

Chel looked at Miguel, "It may seem that way to you, but to girls, we just love beautiful clothes and jewellery!" Chel explained.

"The way to a girl's heart," Rhona joked, as she looked the dress over, "Among other things!"

Miguel blinked amazed as he heard Rhona's last two comments.

Chel and Rhona giggled happily as they looked at the elegant dress.

_The way to a girl's heart?_ Miguel thought to himself, _Really?_

"I'm getting abit hungry now," Miguel paused, "Anyone for dinner?"

Rhona nodded happily.

"Fine, but I don't know where you plan to get the food from," Tulio shrugged.

"Oh, that's okay, I bought some cheap food today while I was shopping," Chel waved Tulio's complaint away as she motioned to her bag carrying the food.

"Great!" Miguel cheered.

"Well before we eat, we'll have to find somewhere to settle down for the night," Tulio explained.

The group thought to themselves as they tried to think of an area to eat and sleep in for the night.

"Um," Rhona shyly broke the silence of thought in the group, "While Miguel and I were exploring the city we passed a little square. There was a fountain in the middle of it and at one side there was a building, I think flats. And I remember there being a large shelter area at the side of the building, like an alleyway but not as dark and damp as one," Rhona remembered.

Tulio nodded, "And can you remember the way back to this square?"

Rhona looked back as if she were looking back into her memory, "Aye, I think so."

"Well, what are we waiting around here for? Let's go!" Miguel pointed forwards and marched off ahead of the group.

Rhona giggled and ran up beside Miguel, "Em, Miguel?"

"Hmmm?" Miguel asked politely.

"It's the other way," Rhona pointed the opposite way as she struggled to hold back her laughter.

Miguel stopped abruptly and spun around and continued marching forwards.

Rhona burst out laughing at Miguel's humorous little sketch.

Tulio and Chel watched as their companion marched passed them once again with a hysterical Rhona following behind.

The couple smirked at the amusing situation and joined the other duo on the journey to find the square.

* * *

"Well, it **is** pretty well sheltered," Tulio nodded as he looked around the area, "I guess it will do." 

Chel smiled and found an area for herself.

When she found her 'chosen area' she sat down and adjusted her position so she was sitting comfortably.

Rhona did the same, although her 'chosen area' was against a wall, which **she** considered to be more comfortable.

Tulio sat down beside Chel and put his arm around her.

Miguel sat next to Rhona against the wall.

"Let's eat!" Miguel cheered.

"Is eating all you think about, Miguel?" Tulio raised an eyebrow in annoyance.

Miguel shrugged, "Not _all_ but most."

Tulio groaned and rolled his eyes, "Typical..."

Rhona smirked.

"Well, let's see what we've got then," Chel paused as she pulled out the food she had bought earlier that day, "Some fruit, bread, jam, honey and milk."

Chel laid the foods out for the group to look at.

"Who wants jam sandwiches? And who wants honey sandwiches?" Chel asked.

"I'll have honey," Tulio answered.

"Jam for me," Miguel replied simply.

"Jam all the way!" Rhona cheered.

"Right and I'm taking honey, so the jam and honey is split two ways," Chel explained.

"Choose your fruit and the milk's here if you get thirsty," Chel planned everything out.

The group began their dinner, Miguel tucking in the fastest.

"So, Rhona why are you here in Spain?" Chel asked starting a conversation.

"Yeah, I thought things were pretty messy up in Scotland the now, aren't they?" Tulio asked as he munched on his sandwich.

Rhona was about to answer before Tulio butted in then she blushed embarrassed and lowered her head sadly, looking away disappointed.

Miguel looked at Rhona sympathetically, he gulped down a piece of his sandwich and answered Chel's question for Rhona, "She wants to travel around the world, like us. She loves to explore, eh?" Miguel nudged Rhona gently.

Rhona looked at Miguel surprised, Miguel nodded as if to say, 'I got your back.'

Rhona smiled sweetly and nodded back, "Um, yes, I love to have adventures and explore the world. I enjoy it so much!"

"Good for you!" Chel smiled happily.

"Just as well you're apart of our group now, eh?" Tulio smiled happily.

Rhona nodded.

"Oh hey, what's the plan for tomorrow then? Tulio asked the group.

Chel shrugged and shook her head unsure.

Rhona looked at Miguel to see what he wanted to do.

Miguel looked at Rhona then shrugged, he was also unsure.

"Well, we could-" Tulio began to suggest different ideas for the group to do the following day.

While Tulio was discussing tomorrow's plans with Chel and Rhona, Miguel sighed sadly.

Rhona looked at Miguel surprised, "What's wrong?"

Miguel looked at Rhona startled, "Nothing's wrong... How did you know something was wrong?"

"I dinnae ken, you just look kinda sad, are you alright?" Rhona asked kindly.

Tulio and Chel broke their conversation at this point, Tulio looked at his best friend, Rhona was right; he _did_ kinda look abit sad.

Miguel felt Chel and Tulio's eyes on him now, and he sighed once again, "Well... I... I... I miss Altivo..."

Rhona raised an eyebrow, "Altivo?" she tried pronouncing the Spanish name.

Miguel nodded sadly, "I miss him..."

"Altivo's Miguel's horse," Tulio explained.

Rhona nodded then turned back to Miguel, "What happened to him... Is he _gone..._?"

Miguel shook his head, "No, the guards caught him, he's safe, but I just miss him."

Rhona nodded understandingly, "Don't worry, you'll get him back."

Miguel looked at Rhona then smiled gently, "Yes, I guess..."

Chel smiled, "We were trying to get him back the day we met you, Tulio said he had to see _something_ first before he could tell us his plan for getting Altivo back. But, we never saw it during the day, and then we bumped into you... Literally," Chel giggled.

Rhona giggled, "What do you have to see, before you can say the plan?"

"That's the thing, he won't tell us," Miguel added.

Rhona scrunched up her face in confusion, "Wait a sec... You want to find this **thing** before you can explain the plan, yet you haven't told anyone what it is you're looking for... Ain't that a little pointless?" Rhona questioned.

Tulio hesitated, "Well, I, want to find it, it wouldn't be as good if we **all** found it."

Rhona shook her head in disagreement, "Don't think so."

"What?" Tulio questioned.

"We ain't letting you jist find it on your own," Rhona shook her head, "We're going to work as a team to help each other in finding it, then when we find it we're going to save Altivo, and return him to his loving owner."

Miguel smiled happily and nodded in agreement with Rhona.

Chel nodded as well, "I'm with Rhona. Tulio we need to work together to help Altivo."

Tulio looked at his three friends, and their hopeful expressions.

He thought about it for a moment then he sighed and gave-up, he nodded and smiled, "Alright..."

"Yay!" Chel cheered happily, she kissed Tulio on the cheek, "Weldone, honey!"

Tulio adjusted himself so he was sitting comfortably, then he began to explain the plan to save Altivo and what they were in search of...

* * *

It was late now; the place was nearly pitch dark except from the light coming from the full moon and the stars dotted about the sky.

Rhona had gone for a walk away from the square; she had ended up on the top of a hill, just outside of the town. The hill was pretty high up; from the very top it had a beautiful view of the entire city and the beautiful nighttime sky above.

Rhona was sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest, she was gazing at the moon, it looked so big, or at least the biggest she had ever seen it be.

_Maybe I'm closer to it, the higher I go up, the closer I get to it,_ Rhona thought to herself.

She was thinking about all the events that had happened over the past week, everything that had happened. Meeting the trio, becoming a con girl, stealing for the first time, learning about all the adventures the trio had, had, and everything else. Rhona was so glad she came to Spain; it was always so boring back in Scotland, well apart from the problems happening back there...

She pictured the happy couple Tulio and Chel, then she pictured Miguel, she smiled gently as she pictured him. Over the past few days, her and Miguel had become quite close. She liked Miguel, he was really kind, sweet, caring, and understanding, which was something you didn't come by much in men. All the men she had come by were ignorant, obnoxious, rude and just plain egotistical. Well, apart from Scott, that is...

Rhona continued to think about the past week and the friends she had made.

Suddenly, Rhona felt something on her shoulder, she jumped quickly and gasped startled.

She looked quickly to see what it was that was touching her when suddenly... It was Miguel.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Miguel apologised as he pulled his hand back.

Rhona sighed in relief, "Miguel... It's you..."

Miguel smiled kindly, "Yes. I didn't know you were up here, I just went for a walk then I came up here." Miguel paused, "Mind if I join you?"

Rhona shook her head, "No, go ahead."

Miguel nodded as he sat down beside Rhona, "So, what are you doing up here?"

Rhona looked at the ground.

A breeze passed the duo making Rhona's hair blow back, the moon's light shone against Rhona's hair, and to Miguel it seemed as if Rhona's hair was sparkling.

(A/N: A very anime sorta scene! )

"I just had to explore more," Rhona shrugged.

"At night?" Miguel raised an eyebrow.

"Well, to be honest, I prefer the night to day, I like the dark, the beautiful moon, it's all just so mysterious," Rhona looked at the sky with gentle eyes, gazing at it's beauty.

"Kind-of like you..." Miguel added.

Rhona widened her eyes surprised she looked at Miguel but he was looking at the ground shyly, then she did the same as she blushed.

"Not really, there's just not much too say about me... I've not heard much about your past either...?" Rhona said in a quiet tone.

"There's nothing to say about it, it was all just so simple, my childhood past like a blur..." Miguel explained.

"Same here," Rhona nodded.

Miguel looked at Rhona.

Rhona looked back, she looked at Miguel's bright emerald green eyes, as the moon's light filled them.

Miguel moved closer to Rhona, and then Rhona did the same.

Just at that moment, the duo's mouths touched and they kissed.

They both paused as they looked at each other.

Miguel waited for Rhona's response, he smiled hopefully.

Rhona blushed then she smiled back, then the 'couple' entered a long passionate kiss...

* * *

Okay, MEGA cheesy, I know!!

But don't worry, but the next few Chapters won't be as bad, okay?

I'm generally not into all that cheesy stuff anyway, lol, so don't worry, some decent action will be coming your way soon!

Please review, thanks!


	13. Advice from the Happily Married!

Disclaimer- I don't own Miguel, Tulio or Chel, they all belong to DreamWorks. But Rhona _is_ my character!

Okay, firstly, thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story, I'm very thankful!

Okay, in this Chapter, Chapter 13, all we really have is Miguel and Rhona getting advice from their married friends and talking about stuff, but should Miguel query as to who this 'Scott' is? Will he get his answer simply, or will Rhona feel betrayed by him....?

I hope you enjoy this Chapter, please read and review! Thanks!

* * *

The next morning, everyone was up bright and early ready for the new day.

Miguel and Rhona were both very shy around each other after last night and the kiss they had, they both defiantly 'liked' each other but they both just didn't know what the next step was, what they were to do next.

Rhona hadn't really had any proper relationships before, and she didn't want Miguel to go off her, she really liked Miguel and she wanted to have a go at it; she wanted to be in a relationship with him.

Rhona decided to go to an expert...

* * *

"Hi honey, what's the problem?" Chel asked curiously.

"Em, well I was wondering, since you're in a relationship with Tulio and obviously you're married, well, em you know, but, em," Rhona paused as she sighed and used all the courage she could to say the next thing, "How did you attract him? I mean, how did it all start?"

Chel smirked, "Ahhhh... I knew it, you're into Miguel aren't you?"

Rhona blushed quickly and tensed up nervously.

Chel nodded and raised an eyebrow, "I knew it!"

Rhona glanced at the ground shyly then gave-up and nodded.

Chel smirked, "Well if you wanna get him you have to..." Chel looked from side-to-side as if to check no one was listening, "Flirt like hell!"

Rhona blinked in amazement, "Flirt?"

Chel nodded and folded her arms, "Yip!"

"I... Err.... Em... that's not really my thing, to be honest..." Rhona stuttered shyly.

"Well, we've got to _make_ it your thing, then!" Chel smiled mischievously.

Rhona looked at Chel worriedly, oh good god, what is she going to make me do...?

* * *

"Okay, so you're telling me you've never flirted before?" Chel said amazed.

"Well, I'm not sure," Rhona shrugged unsurely.

"Well have you laughed at a guy's joke if it's not funny?" Chel asked.

Rhona shook her head and looked at Chel as if she were as thick as two planks, "No! I laugh at things that are funny! Duh!"

Chel sighed, "Okay, well, I'll teach you the best flirting tips and we can test them," Chel smiled hopefully.

Rhona faked a smile weakly, terrified of what Chel might make her do.

"Kay, now, let me think..." Chel tapped her chin as she thought of a technique to teach her innocent friend, "Give me a sec!" she suddenly ran off around the corner leaving a bewildered Rhona standing on her own.

Rhona raised an eyebrow as she pictured all the possible horrible things Chel might make her do; Rhona was starting to think that maybe she shouldn't have gone to Chel in the first place.

Rhona sighed heavily and slapped her head down onto her palm and shook her head in confusion and annoyance, "I've created a monster..." she murmured.

* * *

"I'm just not sure what to do, what did you do, when you met Chel?" Miguel asked curiously.

"Well... I... To be honest, I can't really remember, it just came naturally," Tulio shrugged, "But, there is one thing, the way to a girl's heart is by material!"

Miguel raised an eyebrow, "Material?"

"Yip, material," Tulio nodded confidently, "Girls, they love flowers, jewellery, clothes, bags, anything that makes them look more beautiful!"

"Like, I remember the way me and Chel first 'connected,' was when I gave her the gold earrings, remember?" Tulio reminded his friend.

Miguel nodded, "Yeah, I remember..."

"So, buy her something, like a necklace or something? I don't know, find out stuff about her, and find out what kinda stuff she's into, her style, what she loves, you know?" Tulio suggested.

Miguel nodded, "Yeah, yeah, I will!" Miguel smiled cheerfully.

"Good..." Tulio smiled back.

* * *

"Rhona?" Miguel noticed Rhona walk past with Chel.

Rhona was sweat dropping tremendously, (totally anime style!) obviously meaning Chel was making Rhona do something embarrassing or degrading.

Rhona spun around quickly and hesitated when she spotted Miguel, "... Miguel..."

"I-I... Well, do... Do, you want to talk...?" Miguel suggested shyly.

Rhona opened her mouth to reply but nothing came out, she didn't know what to do, or what to say if she did go with him.

Just at that moment, Chel gently pushed Rhona forward, "Go for it!" she murmured to Rhona as she walked away.

Rhona frowned at Chel then turned back to Miguel, "... Sure..."

Rhona walked up to Miguel, ready for what he was about to say.

Miguel was about to talk when he decided this wasn't the right place too, he took Rhona's hand ready to lead her to somewhere else.

Rhona looked at Miguel surprised, "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere a little more _private_!" Miguel motioned to the couple of boxes behind them.

Rhona raised an eyebrow and looked behind the boxes, Tulio and Chel were both sitting there, crouching down, both smiling sheepishly.

"Chel!" Rhona shouted insulted by her friend's actions.

"Sorry Ro, we just wanted to know what would happen!" Chel smiled hopefully.

"And Tulio...? Didn't you know what I was wanting to talk to Rhona about?" Miguel asked.

"Yeah, but Chel's idea still appealed to me!" Tulio shrugged.

Rhona rolled her eyes, "Typical!"

"We're going," Miguel gently pulled Rhona with him as he led her somewhere quieter and where their friends won't follow.

"Where are we going?" Rhona asked curiously.

"Somewhere where it's peaceful, there's no noise, no guards, no people and somewhere where are little spying friends have never been..." Miguel explained as he continued to lead Rhona forward.

Rhona smiled shyly and nodded, "Okay."

Miguel and Rhona walked around the streets, both keeping an eye out for guards or any person who would follow the King's orders.

"Look out!" Miguel quickly pulled Rhona behind a wall, as a guard passed, whistling as he patrolled the area.

"Geez, close one," Rhona sighed in relief.

"Don't worry, we're nearly there," Miguel smiled kindly.

Rhona nodded and smiled back.

* * *

The two had finally arrived at where Miguel had been leading Rhona for so long, it was the same hill they were on the following night, which Miguel knew Chel and Tulio would never think of as a place to 'spy from.'

Miguel sat down in the same place he was sitting last night, over-looking the city.

Rhona followed after and sat down beside him, "So, what were you wanting tae talk about?"

"Well, I was wondering... Are we a couple?" Miguel asked unsurely.

Rhona blushed and smiled, "I guess we are, huh?"

Miguel smiled back, "Well, if we're a couple then, I was thinking, we should get to know more about each other."

Rhona hesitated for a moment, but quickly hid it with a weak smile as she lied, "Sure, I guess..."

"Well, I was wondering-" suddenly Miguel was cut off.

"Hey, let's talk about you," Rhona cut in.

Miguel raised an eyebrow and looked at Rhona weirdly but he gave-in and agreed, "Well, I'm from Reading England, like I told you a while ago, but moved here with my uncle after my parents died and I met Tulio," Miguel explained.

Rhona nodded, "But, how did you get into fencing?" she asked curiously.

"Ah, well my uncle was an amazing swordsman! He taught me when I was quite young. My uncle taught me many things, he taught me how to speak Spanish, French, Latin, he even taught me how to read!"

"Bloody hell, it's a copy of Wallace..." Rhona joked, more to herself than anything.

"Huh?" Miguel raised an eyebrow.

"Doesn't matter, so you know four languages?" Rhona asked in disbelief.

"Oui, et vous?" Miguel asked.

"What does that mean?" Rhona asked curiously.

"What languages can you speak?" Miguel replied, "That's what it means, well, kinda."

"Oh right," Rhona smiled, then she blushed embarrassed, "I'm not too bright, I don't know many..."

"Surely, you must know one?" Miguel asked.

"No, not really," Rhona shook her head, "None..."

"Well then, we'll have to change that," Miguel smiled.

Rhona smiled back, "What about family? Any siblings?"

"None," Miguel shook his head, then he smiled slightly "You already asked me that the other day."

Rhona paused as she blinked in surprise, "Oh... Yeah..." she blushed.

"And you have one sister, Pam, she's married with a decent guy called Dave," Miguel smiled kindly.

Rhona nodded, "Yeah... Lucky her...." Rhona sighed as she leaned her head on her hands which were on top of her knees which were pulled up to her chest, (did ya get all that, yeah? Lol.)

"Well, maybe you'll get lucky sometime soon?" Miguel smiled sweetly.

Rhona blushed shyly and hid her face behind her hair.

"Um, so I was wondering," Miguel paused, "What kinda jewellery and so on, are your favourite?"

"Favourite?" Rhona raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Like, what kinda jewellery do you like to wear? Chel likes stuff that is bold and obvious, stuff that makes her be seen, you know?" Miguel explained, "So, what about you?"

Rhona looked at Miguel weirdly, "Why?"

"Just wondering," Miguel lied with a casual shrug.

Rhona continued to stare at Miguel with confusion when she realised why he asked that, "Tulio told you to ask me what kinda jewellery I like so you can get me some, yes?"

Miguel widened his eyes amazed, "I... Em... Er..." he gave up, "...Yes..."

Rhona giggled amused, "Look I'm not bothered about receiving stuff, having **you** is enough..." she smiled.

Miguel smiled back, but raised an eyebrow, "But you wouldn't want anything?"

"Nah! Don't need many material possessions, it's all a waste of money!" Rhona shook her head.

"Geez, Tulio buys Chel a new pair of earrings every other day," Miguel told Rhona.

"That's just stupid but that's my opinion," Rhona paused and shrugged, "Chel's a material girl so that's what she likes, getting lots of clothes, jewellery, make-up and what so on," Rhona waved her hand about, "If I wanted something I'd buy it myself, and anyway I'm quite happy without all that kinda stuff."

"Not anything?" Miguel continued.

Rhona shook her head, "I grew up with nothing and I can quite easily live with nothing," she paused, "I only like getting presents if it's, like, my birthday or something, ya know?"

Miguel nodded understandingly, then he smiled, "I think I found the right girl."

Rhona paused as she looked at Miguel with surprise, then she relaxed as she nodded, "And I think I've found the right guy," she smiled as she gently kissed him on the cheek.

Miguel smiled happily, when suddenly a quick thought passed his mind, _What about Scott? The letter?_

"Now come on," Rhona cut into Miguel's thoughts, "We better get back, god knows what that pair are thinking we're doing."

Miguel shook his head back into reality, "Eh, huh?"

Rhona smiled, "Miguel, let's go."

"Oh right, sorry, just thinking about something there," Miguel smiled, as the pair stood up and started to make their way back.

_She said she felt like she was running away from things... Maybe, she didn't **just** mean what's happening in Scotland... Maybe she also meant, she was running away from... Scott..._

* * *

Okay, kinda cheesy, I know!!

But don't worry, as the next few Chapters won't be as bad, okay?

I'm generally not into all that cheesy stuff anyway, lol, so don't worry, some decent action will be coming your way soon!

I have many evil plans thought out for this story.... **bursts out into evil laughter**

Please review, thanks!


	14. Have a Grape!

Disclaimer- I don't own Miguel, Tulio or Chel, they all belong to DreamWorks. But Rhona _is_ my character!

Okay, firstly, thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story, I'm very thankful!

Okay, now I should probably tell you where I got the inspiration for this story... Well... Lately I've had the flu, and today I was stuck in bed again, which really annoyed me, so I decided to have some good-old faithful grapes to cheer me up... Turns out I get **pretty** hyper when I take too many grapes, _especially_ if I've been in bed for the past two-three days, so I just finished writing this chapter, and thus we have the whole crazy inspiration for it!

* * *

"Thieving time, thieving time, let's all sing this great rhyme!" Rhona sang happily, as she skipped at the front of the group.

"What did you both do up there? Drink illegal alcohol?" Tulio questioned, as he watched the hyped-up Rhona dance about.

Miguel smiled happily, "No, Rhona's just hyper for some reason, I think it's kinda cute."

"You would!" Tulio smirked as he nudged his best friend in the arm.

"Yeah, we've all figured out the girl is hyper, but why?" Chel rolled her eyes.

Miguel shrugged unsurely, "She wasn't like that earlier, anyway."

Chel ran up to Rhona, "Hey Ro!"

"Hiya Chel!" Rhona replied, in a singsong voice.

Chel frowned in confusion, "Yeah so anyway, I was just wondering, why are you so hyper?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Rhona replied happily.

"I don't know, honey, that's why I was asking you," she smiled hopefully.

"It's a beautiful day, the sun is out shining brightly, the birds are chirping, the-" Rhona stopped and sighed, "Okay, I'm high on these grapes I found earlier, okay?"

Miguel nodded as a flashback filled his head "Oh yeah! So that's why we stopped! You said you wanted to go look for a pretty bird?"

Rhona tapped her index fingers together sheepishly, (A/N: You know, it's an anime thing to do if someone is embarrassed or something? I saw Davis from Digimon do it once, it was funny!) "I'm sorry Miguel... I just get really high on grapes, and when I spotted them, I just _had_ to have some!"

Chel smiled, amused by Rhona, "Those must have been some grapes then, honey!"

Rhona shook her head, while smiling happily, "No, just any grapes make me high... I don't really ken why...." She said, her voice wandering off.

Miguel chuckled happily.

"Oh, hey!" Rhona cheered as she searched through her backpack, "I've still got some! Anyone want one?" she beamed.

"No, I think you should keep them all to yourself," Tulio grinned.

"Yeah, I mean, I don't think we could handle two high people in the group, what do-" Suddenly Chel was cut off.

"I'll have some!" Miguel cheered, as he ran over to Rhona, holding his hand out.

Chel and Tulio sweat dropped then fell over anime style, "Typical..." was all Chel said.

* * *

"Thieving time, thieving time! Let's all sing this great rhyme!" Miguel and Rhona sang happily.

"Okay, well at least we know, never to give Rhona _or_ Miguel grapes, because they'll end up acting like deranged seven-year olds high on sugary sweets!" Tulio groaned, as he watched the pair dance about.

"Oh hey, hey! Here's one!" Rhona stopped Miguel in mid-dance, "It's called the Highland Fling, very old traditional dance!"

Rhona bounced from side-to-side, as she raised one foot to touch the other ankle, then repeated with the opposite foot, as well as holding her arms above her head, her index finger and thumb shaped like an 'o'.

Miguel clapped his hands, as if to make a beat for Rhona to dance too.

"Join me! Join me!" Rhona encouraged Miguel to join her in her little dance, although Miguel had no idea how to do in properly, but then who cared? They were both high on grapes, and happy about it!

Miguel stood beside Rhona, and started to bounce about, he understood the bit about the arms but he didn't get the bit about the feet, so instead he just pranced about weirdly.

"I swear this isn't normal behaviour," Tulio shook his head.

"Well doi!" Chel rolled her eyes.

"No I mean, that's not normal behaviour, even for someone high on grapes..." Tulio paused, ".... Hmm... They look like they are having quite abit of fun, eh?"

Chel blinked in surprise then nodded slowly, "Yeah, they are..."

* * *

"Thieving time, thieving time! Let's all sing this great rhyme!" Tulio and Chel sang excitedly.

"I'm so glad you joined us! What made you change your minds?" Rhona questioned.

Currently, Rhona was hanging from a tree branch upside down, Miguel was sitting on the roots of the tree playing his mandolin as backing music for the group's little song, right underneath Rhona, and Tulio and Chel were spinning around continuously.

Chel and Tulio stopped for a second, as they tried to regain their bearings, "Well..." Chel started to stumble off the opposite way of Rhona and Miguel.

"Over here!" Rhona waved.

Chel spun around, "Well... If you can't beat them... Join them!" she burst into a fit of giggles.

"Okay, I've got a plan..." Tulio put a serious voice on, had the grapes not affected Tulio?

"We're gonna dance about like idiots for abit longer, _then_ we're gonna find more grapes, and get even **MORE** high!!!" Tulio explained in a kid's voice, he was pretending to be seven.

The group all clapped at Tulio's idea.

"Encore! Encore!" Miguel cheered.

Chel was still giggling, and fell backwards, landing in a bunch of leaves.

The group had returned to the forest, which led up to the hill where Miguel and Rhona sat the other night, but the hill wasn't where Rhona found the grapes, the forest was!

"We need to have _loads_ of grapes!" Miguel cheered.

"Yeah! Hundreds!" Rhona agreed happily.

"Thousands!" Tulio added.

The trio burst out laughing happily, grapes, grapes, grapes, loads of grapes!

(A/N: Right, okay, I'm currently high too! So don't say anything, right? (LOL!))

While laughing, Rhona had accidentally kicked her legs up making her lose her grip of the branch, and fall off.

**THUMP**

"Owhie!" Rhona cried, as she arched her back up; pulling herself into a kneeling position.

"You okay?" Miguel questioned, Rhona had just missed landing on him.

"Yeah... Fine..." Rhona shrugged weakly.

Suddenly, Rhona went cross-eyed and collapsed beside Miguel. (A/N: Another anime scenario!)

"Is... She... Okay?" Tulio blinked, as he gazed down at the unmoving body of Rhona.

"Um...." Miguel blinked a few times, unsurely.

"Yeah! She's fine! She's sleeping!" Chel giggled, as she bounced over to the two boys, and what looked like the carcase of Rhona.

"Now, that you mention it, I am a little tired too," Miguel yawned loudly.

Miguel placed his mandolin to the side, then lay down beside Rhona, slowly drifting off into a deep sleep...

"What about you?" Chel questioned her husband.

"I'm not tired at all!" Tulio replied as he crossed his arms, he still sounded like a little seven year old boy trying to show off.

"But it's nap time! Now go to sleepy!" Chel ordered sternly.

"No!" Tulio shook his head abruptly, "I'm not sleepy, I-" suddenly Tulio collapsed, snoring loudly.

"Nap time!" Chel grinned, as she lay down beside her husband, and started to fall asleep....

* * *

Review, review!! YAY!


	15. Rhona is Taken Away!

Disclaimer- I don't own Miguel, Tulio or Chel, they all belong to DreamWorks. But Rhona _is_ my character!

Okay, I'm all better now! Meaning I can get back to updating all my stories!!

This Chapter is much more serious than the past ones, there's no cheesiness either! I told ya it would get good soon!!

Please read and review! Reviews keep me updating!!!

* * *

"Woah... They should ban grapes..." Tulio rubbed his head, as he tried to rid himself of his painful migraine.

"Double that..." Rhona agreed, as she also tried to soothe her aching head.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Miguel questioned curiously, as he struggled into a sitting position.

"Sleep...?" Chel suggested, still lying down beside her husband.

Rhona scoffed, "It's amazing, isn't it?" she paused, "I bet none of us believed we'd get high on grapes **then** have the worst hang-over, _ever_!"

The group all groaned in agreement, obviously there were not expecting a hangover, were they?

"I repeat, what are we going to do now?" Miguel repeated.

"Not really sure..." Tulio shrugged.

"How about we go down town?" Chel suggested happily.

"Oh of course you would say that, shopping is like your favourite hobby!" Tulio grinned in amusement.

"No, Chel's right, I think we're a little low on supplies, and money..." Rhona paused, "So, I think it's shop 'n' steal time!"

"Yay!" Chel clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Oh great," Tulio sighed heavily, "Okay we'll split, Miguel and Rhona are stealing, Chel and I shopping, agreed?"

"Agreed!" the group nodded in unison.

"Off we go then," Miguel, said cheerfully as he helped Rhona to her feet, "Where shall we start first?" he queried.

"Um... Not sure..." Rhona shrugged casually, as she thought about it for a moment, "Oh! I know! How aboot that place we were at the other day, when the guard passed us?"

"Oh, you mean beside the alleyway?" Miguel asked.

"Aye!" Rhona nodded joyfully.

"Kay, we'll start there then," Miguel nodded in agreement.

The pair started to make their way down to the 'place' they had been the other day, Rhona had noticed that apart from the one guard that passed them, the area was pretty sparsely populated of guards, making it easy stealing for them!

* * *

"Can you see any guards?" Miguel questioned with a serious tone.

The pair was hiding behind the same pile of boxes in the small alleyway as last time; they were on the lookout for any passing guards, but luckily the place looked pretty much deserted from guards.

"Empty," Rhona smirked with a slight hint of evilness.

"Kay, you start there, and I'll start over there, okay?" Miguel instructed Rhona.

Rhona nodded in comply, "Got it!"

The duo ran off to their starting positions, at different sides of the street, ready to start their Stealing Frenzy!

Rhona spotted a quite posh/rich looking man go by, he wore a long reddish cloak with fur-lined edges, but that wasn't what caught Rhona's eye, no, it was the bag of money clinking at the man's every movement attached to his belt! She grinned as she decided to use him as her first victim.

She gracefully ran over to the man and jumped infront of him, making him come to a sudden halt, "Oh please sir, have you see my little brother?"

Miguel, from a distance was watching Rhona's little scene, she was getting good, and really quickly too, he smiled, impressed by Rhona's skills, she really picked things up quickly!

Just at that moment, he spotted a very rich-looking man pass by, perfect victim!

"Your little brother?" the man raised an eyebrow, obviously intrigued.

"Yes! He's called..." she hesitated for a second, but quickly hid it, "S-Scott!"

Miguel suddenly stopped in his tracks and spun around, _Did she just say Scott?_

"He's about, um, nine, he has short navy-looking hair and bright blue eyes," she paused as she forced herself to cry, "He's so young, he-he wouldn't be able to handle it, being in this great big city on his own!"

The man took sympathy upon Rhona, watching her sadly as tears poured down her face.

Meanwhile, Rhona was stealthy widening the bag just enough, so she could fit her hand through and grab whatever money she could.

"I'm sorry miss, I haven't seen your little brother, but if I do, I will be sure to tell you," the man smiled kindly.

Rhona nodded slowly as a small distraction, so she could retract her hand and the money she was clutching, "Thank you senor, thank you..." she wiped the tears away and slowly walked off, in the direction of Miguel.

The man watched Rhona as she walked away grimly, then he sighed sadly and continued on his way.

When Rhona was sure the man wasn't watching her anymore, she spun around to see where he was, he was about to turn a corner, which would mean he would be unable to see her anymore.

Rhona grinned happily as she ran over to where Miguel said he would be, when she noticed that he was also conning someone, so she swiftly hid in the shadows beside a very tall building, watching Miguel patiently.

"Excuse senor, but do you know the way to the main Church at all?" Miguel queried.

"Oh, of course, it's down there, then you take a left turn, the down a little more until you reach a cross road, you take the right road from there, then the first left and just down a little further, then you should reach the Church," the man explained helpfully.

Miguel grinned, he knew the main Church was pretty far away, meaning directions could get a little confusing, especially for a foreign tourist!! (LOL!)

"I'm sorry senor, I did not follow that!" Miguel looked at the man with confusion.

The man frowned and sighed heavily, "I said, straight down there, left turn-"

"Okay I see, so I go straight down there?" Miguel pointed in the opposite direction of what the man was talking about.

"NO! Down **that** way!!" the man shouted angrily.

"Ooooh! I understand," Miguel, grinned, "So then it's a right turn, correct?"

The man nodded, "Yes... I mean no! It's a left, left, left, left!!"

"You are really confusing me senor, your logic is so mixed up!" Miguel grinned in amusement.

Miguel noticed the man getting more furious by the second, so he took this as his chance to steal. Miguel ran around the man, so he was behind him.

"W-what are you doing?" the man questioned in confusion.

"Trying to see it from your point of view!" Miguel joked.

Rhona burst out into a fit of giggles, but made sure no one could see or hear her because of it.

The man spun around to the left, but Miguel quickly ran to the right, so the man spun to the right but Miguel, well he ran to the left.

It continued like this for a few more moments, as Miguel quickly raided the man's pockets from the back. The man was far too confused and angry to notice what Miguel was doing, in the slightest!

When Miguel was sure he was finished having his fun, he stopped and jumped over the man, (like in a game of leapfrog, where you push the person down infront of you,) then he spun around to face the man, "Thank you senor! I believe I will be able to find my way now!" Miguel winked then ran off.

The man wanted so much to chase after the man, Miguel, and drag him straight to the nearest prison, but decided he had more important things to do with his time, he cursed loudly as well as making some unpleasant hand gestures then spun around as he started to make his way back home, "Tourists..." he moaned finally.

While the man had been cursing, Rhona had grabbed Miguel and pulled him into the shadows beside her, so they were unseen.

When the pair were sure the man was gone, Rhona spun around to face Miguel, "That was amazing! How did you do that?" she smiled widely at the blonde.

"Meh," Miguel shrugged casually, "After years at it, you kinda get pretty good."

"You're telling me!" Rhona nodded in agreement.

Miguel smiled happily then paused as he pulled the money out that he had stolen, "How much did you get? That's what I managed to get out of him."

Rhona blinked a few times before holding out the money she had managed to get, "Not too much."

"Wanna go for it again?" Miguel asked excitedly, he was all hyped up after that last steal, it was always so funny to wind up your victims!

"Sure!" Rhona nodded joyfully.

The pair split up once again as they looked around for their next victim, Miguel was the first to find one, but this time he didn't wind the person up so badly, he played innocent this time.

"So, if you were to come by it, would you tell me?" Miguel questioned innocently.

"I suppose," the man shrugged unsurely.

Rhona had been watching Miguel for a while, until a very attractive man about her age was coming her way, and he wasn't _just_ attractive, he also looked pretty damn loaded too!

She grinned happily, _Great; I get to con a cute guy!_

She decided to make the guy come to **her**, so she started to cry quietly, hoping that the man had enough of a heart to ask what was wrong.

The man stopped when he caught a glimpse of Rhona crying, he looked at her sympathetically, "Hey, are you okay?"

Rhona jolted her head up quickly, pretending to look surprised, "I... Yes... Well, no..."

"Can I help at all?" the man questioned kindly, as he stepped closer to Rhona.

"Well... It's my dog, um, Fifi, she ran away earlier when this man shot at a bird or something, scaring my little Fifi..." Rhona started to cry again.

The man was now watching Rhona's face, so Rhona decided to take this as her chance to steal; she reached her hand out slowly, gently placing it in his pocket.

"Well, you know, if you want, I'll help you find her?" the man suggested.

Suddenly, Rhona came to a halt, he wanted to help her?

_How kind..._ She smiled, _But wait, I can't steal from him... That would just be wrong!_

Miguel grinned as he looked down at the money he had just stolen, "What a hall!" he beamed proudly.

Then he glanced away from his money over to Rhona, she was standing there, looking at a man with bewildered and amazed eyes with her hand reaching into his pocket, Miguel raised an eyebrow, "Huh? What's wrong with Ro?"

Suddenly, Miguel spotted a guard standing a few feet away from the pair, watching them with anger and astonishment.

_Rhona!_ Miguel screamed to himself, Rhona was about to be caught, she had to run!

"Oi! You! Thief!" the guard yelled loudly.

Rhona and the man spun their heads around to see the guard, that's when Rhona realised the guard had caught her trying to steal!

"No..." Rhona said quietly, as fear started to weld up inside of her.

The man looked down and spotted Rhona's hand in his pocket, where he kept all his money, he jumped back quickly, "What do you think you're doing!?!"

"I wasn't... I..." Rhona started to stutter, as she looked between the cute guy and the angry guard, "I... I..."

"Right, you're coming with me missy!" the guard ordered, as he ran over ready to grab Rhona.

Rhona ducked as she dodged the guard nimbly, she jumped back up and started to run as fast as she could away from the guard, but... She wasn't fast enough...

The guard wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her so she wouldn't escape, she struggled with all her might but she just couldn't do it, she couldn't escape...

She looked around furiously, where was Miguel, where was Miguel!?!

Miguel stepped out of the shadows, originally he had decided to hide in the shadows so the guard wouldn't recognize him, but what's worse? Him getting caught, or _his_ Rhona getting caught?

He started to run over to help Rhona, but Rhona shook her head about furiously, and mouthed the word, 'No...'

Miguel frowned in confusion, 'Why?' he mouthed.

'Just don't... Don't get caught...' was the last thing Rhona mouthed before the guard dragged her off.

"Rhona..." Miguel said softly, as he watched her be hauled off into the distance, _What do I do now? Rhona... She's been caught... What do I do!?!_


	16. Rhona meets a Prince?

Disclaimer- I don't own Miguel, Tulio or Chel, they all belong to DreamWorks. But Rhona _is_ my character!

Okay, I have noticed there hasn't been many reviews lately, meaning people have lost interest in the story, so I guess I should give up then? Well, if you would like the story to continue **please** review, if I receive no reviews I will stop…

* * *

He ran down the streets as fast as he could, he could feel his legs starting to tire but he wouldn't give up! He had to find Tulio and Chel, they _had_ to save Rhona! Before it was too late…

"Oh come on honey, don't you think you have enough outfits?" Tulio questioned innocently.

"No way! I haven't got enough!" Chel cried, "Have you seen how many dresses all those Noble women have? I've got about a 8th of the amount of clothes, they have!"

"If you say so-"

"TULIO! CHEL!" a voice yelled over to the pair.

The couple spun around in the direction of the voice, to see Miguel running over to them, and it looked like he had been running for a while!

"Miguel, hey buddy, what's wrong?" Tulio questioned in concern for his best friend, "Are you okay? You look like you've just seen a ghost?"

"Rhona… She was… I tried to stop him… He took her away… I…" Miguel stuttered through gasps as he tried to get his breath back.

"Calm down, calm down," Chel soothed, "Now, what happened?"

"While Rhona and I were stealing, a guard caught Rhona, he took her away," Miguel explained quickly, "I tried to save her but she told me not too, not to get caught…"

Tulio and Chel gasped suddenly.

"They took Rhona?" Chel repeated in surprise and fear for her friend.

"Come on! We have to save her! Now!" Miguel ordered.

Chel nodded in agreement, and the pair started to run off before a voice cut them off.

"Wait!" Tulio called.

The pair came to a halt and spun around to look at Tulio, "What?" Miguel questioned angrily.

"We can't just run up to the prison and demand they free Rhona!" Tulio looked at Miguel as if he were a little child, "We have to make a plan, we have to take our time and set it all out properly."

"B-but-" Miguel was about to protest when…

"Miguel, they're not going to hurt her, not for the meantime anyway," Tulio paused as he placed his hand on his chin, "She's fine for the moment, okay?"

Miguel nodded slowly, "I guess…"

"Good, now come on, we need to make a plan," Tulio ordered, as the trio started to make their way back to their last hideout, although done quite reluctantly...

* * *

"Let go of me!" Rhona cried as she struggled against the guard's grip.

"Sure," the guard grinned as he threw Rhona into one of the Cells.

Rhona tripped as she was thrown and lay on the hard, cold ground of her Cell.

The guard quickly locked the Cell door and laughed as he watched Rhona look up at him with enraged eyes.

"Have a nice trip," the guard smirked, "And I _won't_ be seeing you next fall!"

Rhona waited until the guard was out of hearing range and stuck her tongue out; "Nah, but I'll be seeing ya in hell…"

She groaned in anger and annoyance as she pulled herself into a sitting position, "Typical this is…"

_So what do I do now…? I can't just sit around and wait for someone to burst in and save me, can I? It's not in my nature…_

She gazed around her cell, it was very dark, damp and dreary, "Definitely a fixer-upper!" she sweat dropped, she looked down at what she was sitting on, it was a hard, wet, concrete floor, "Uh… It's like my Auntie's house… Flashbacks… Flashbacks…" she groaned sarcastically.

_**Neighhhhh!**_

Rhona frowned in confusion, "Okay, I've heard of your imagination playing tricks on you… But that was _too_ far!" she twisted her head from side-to-side, searching for where the bizarre noise emanated from.

_**Neighhhhh!**_

"Kay, curiosity is about to kill the cat!" she moaned anxiously, curiosity filling her, just itching to find out what the sound was of, or what was _making_ the sound….

Just at that moment, a figure covered in darkness emerged from the shadows; it was tall and muscular.

Rhona gasped as she jumped back, covering her mouth with her hand in slight fear.

The creature made no movements, so Rhona decided to take the first step; she slowly stood up and walked over to the bars of her cell.

She clutched the bars as she gazed over at the strange shadowy figure… "Hello…?"

_**Neighhhhh!**_

"Wait… I know that noise!" Rhona called as an image of the creature, which sounded like that, formed in her head.

Just at that moment, the shadows disappeared and the creature was fully viewable now, as it stepped forward.

"Oh, aren't you handsome!" Rhona smiled sweetly as she made clicking noise with her tongue.

The horse clomped forwards a few more steps; it had white skin and dark grey hair, it seemed cautious on whether to go near Rhona or not, but it quickly shook it off and walked up to the bars of Rhona's cell, as she stroked his nose gently.

"So, what's your name then?" Rhona asked as she continued to stroke the horse happily.

The horse seemed thankful to have someone _finally_ stroke him, Rhona guessed that being a war horse probably meant he didn't get much love, which was a shame, _I bet Miguel loved his horse, and cared for Altivo everyday…_

"Hey, how about we call you…" she paused as she tried to think of a decent name for this friendly horse, images of Miguel filled her mind making her blush, "…Prince… Yeah… How about we call you Prince?"

The horse now named Prince neighed happily.

"I'll take that as a yes then, shall I?" Rhona giggled happily.

Suddenly, the sound of clinking metal, doors creaking open and low voices muttering echoed throughout the prison.

Rhona gasped, "Prince, over there, quickly!" she ordered as she gently pushed the horse away from her cell, as she ran over to the bench at the opposite side of the cell, and jumped onto it.

Prince obeyed his new master and hid in the shadows again…

"Here she is Sir, she's the one who has been spotted hanging around with that infamous group of thieves," one of the soldiers explained.

"I see…" the man said in a low voice, as he stepped up to the bars, "Unlock the door!"

The soldiers were unsure to whether this was a good idea, but obeyed their leader; he was after all Cortez!

Cortez entered the cell and walked over to the girl, as two other soldiers ran infront of him and grabbed Rhona, lifting her off of the bench.

"Let go of her you fools! Where do you think she'll run off to when there's twenty guards surrounding the cell!?!" Cortez cried angrily.

The two soldiers nodded and let go of Rhona as they ran back to the door.

Rhona eyed the man suspiciously, she'd never seen him before, but he definitely seemed to be quite an important man here in Spain.

"You are new member of that gang of thieves?" he questioned in a low, serious tone.

Rhona frowned in confusion, but decided she'd probably get in **a lot** of trouble for lying to such a high-ranked man such as him, so she nodded slowly.

Cortez smirked evilly, "Excellent… Now I need you're help for something…"

Rhona raised an eyebrow curiously, _Help…? For what?_

"I want you to be the bait in a little game, the aim of the game is for the three other thieves to come in search for their new, little friend," Cortez explained, "Then when they're caught, they'll be hanged, but if you help me here, I'll let you live, how does that seem?"

Rhona widened her eyes in disbelief; did he actually expect her to betray her friends? To betray her boyfriend? What kind of man was he? Would **he** do something as awful as that to _his_ family and friends?

"Not in a million years, matey!" Rhona cried back, outraged that he would suggest such a thing.

Cortez frowned suddenly, and stepped forward grabbing Rhona by her arms, which were held tightly against her sides, "How dare you speak to me like that!"

Rhona widened her eyes in fear, she gasped silently, as tears spiked the edges of her terror-filled eyes, "Miguel…" she whispered quietly, praying to god he'd come to save her…

Cortez tightened his grip on Rhona's arms, watching as she winced in pain, he scoffed, "It doesn't matter, if you don't help me willingly, then I'll just _make_ you help me!"

He let go of Rhona, watching her as she fell to the ground painfully, red marks of where his hands once were imprinted on her.

He smirked once again before turning around and exiting the cell, clicking his fingers indicating for the cell to be locked shut.

Rhona lay there, motionless, the only noise being the fading sound of footsteps…


	17. Take your Mama out all Night!

Disclaimer- I don't own the concept of The Road to El Dorado, nor do I own the characters, but I **do** own Rhona, who is my personally made character!

Hey people! Yes, that's right! I'm back! I suppose I better tell you all my excuses, huh? Well here goes…

1. Kay, well, I have exams in like a wee while, and I'm having real trouble at school, (I've suddenly got **really** stupid,) so I've been studying a lot more and trying to keep in with the work and not lose control of it all.

2. I got an e-mail just before Christmas from saying someone complained about one of my stories, meaning the story got automatically deleted and I got a warning-which instantly angered me, slightly putting me off.

3. I'm currently in the middle of writing my own book, so most of my writing 'skills' (if ya wanna call them that,) have been channelled to my story, to make sure it is of best quality and nothing lower.

Okay, so originally with everything that had been going on, I had pretty much decided to give up on but then for the past month, several different people have pleaded for me to continue with my stories, and it's thanks to them which got me writing my Fanfiction again, so be proud o' yourselves guys!

Okay, um, it's a pretty basic Chapter this, but that's 'cause I've had to update like 13 stories in one so, obviously it ain't gonna be the best Chapter ever, lol, anyways please read and review, reviews are what keep me updating! (Not that I'm blackmailing all of you… eh-hem)

* * *

"Well, if you really think about it, it could work, but the flaw in that plan is that we might not have enough time for all of this," Tulio explained, as he reviewed over the suggested plans for the rescue of their Scottish friend.

Just at that moment, Miguel groaned lowly as he held his head in pain, all this planning and working was giving the blonde a major migraine!

"Why are we just sitting here?" Miguel questioned slightly angrily as he jumped up nimbly, his eyes filled with concern, worry and determination, "While we're here thinking up so-called 'plans' to rescue Rhona, she's lying in a cold, damp, empty cell, with no one there to protect her… O-or, tell her it's all going to be alright…" Miguel winced at the image of his girlfriend sitting alone in the vacant prison.

Tulio looked up at his best friend sympathetically, _It must be really hard for Miguel… I know that if it were Chel locked away then I'd be just as angry and anxious as Miguel is at the moment… Maybe worse…_

Chel bit her lip, before breaking into a questioning frown, "But Miguel, no, you're wrong."

Miguel raised his head to look at the chocolate-brown eyed girl, his expression showing just how perplexed and curious he was to what she had just said, "…H-huh?"

"Miguel, think about it," Chel paused, waving her hands about to help her in her explanation, "Rhona, well, she's a tough girl, and she's ain't gonna be sitting all on her own in a cell, worthlessly dreading her death and sobbing about that fact she never spent enough time 'living', is she? No, she's gonna be, well, she'll be currently trying to rip the prison to shreds, but not only that, she'll also have a plan, Rhona's strong, strong inside, and don't you forget that," Chel smiled softly at her friend.

Miguel blinked in surprise, silence filling the area as his mind filled with many different thoughts and images until Miguel smiled lightly, nodding gradually, "Yes, you're quite right Chel, thank you."

"It's okay," Chel nodded, before turning around to look back at her husband, "Well, I say we go with plan two, seems to make the best sense."

Tulio broke into a confident grin, "Ah! But I've not told you plans four, five, six or seven yet!"

Just at that moment, both Chel and Miguel sweat dropped in classic anime fashion before falling over backwards, "Typical…" they both groaned before sighing heavily.

* * *

She punched, kicked, smacked, bashed, but nothing seemed to work.

"Oh my gawd! Are these bars made of titanium?" Rhona cried, her cheeks puffing out angrily as she attempted to break the seemingly extremely well built and strong metal poles, which encaged her in her mini-prison.

_**Neigh!**_

"I know! It's pointless, isn't it?" Rhona smiled faintly, as she reached out, gently stroking the stallion, "If only you really were my Prince…"

Suddenly, the sound of clinking metal could be heard, as Rhona acted quickly, ushering the horse into the shadows as she gracefully leaned against the wall, pretending to casually check out her nails.

"Cortez has given me a message to deliver, he asks if you will agree to his terms of agreement yet?" the guard questioned sternly.

Rhona glanced over at the guard, he was surprisingly young and actually quite handsome, with spiky indigo hair and glowing violet eyes, she smiled lightly, her face beaming with joy, "Sorry, but no, still not going with it."

The guard blinked in surprise, "I don't get it, why don't you just tell him where the thieves are? If you were too you could get out of here and continue with your life. You know, a pretty girl like you shouldn't be locked up forever."

Rhona walked up closer to the bars, "Yeah well, maybe you'd do that, but I'd _never_ betray my friends, my friends mean the world to me, and by betraying them I would be losing my world."

The guard frowned in confusion, before sighing quietly and nodding softly, "I see, well, is there anything else you wish for me to tell Cortez?"

"Yeah, tell him I'm ready for whatever he brings, he'll never break me," Rhona replied confidently, her voice was care-free and calm, as she paused and winked, "Oh yeah, and tell him-" she grinned slyly, "It's time to take your mama out all night."

(A/N: Inside joke, hehehe…)

The guard raised his eyebrows, before shrugging as he walked off, ready to deliver the reply to his 'boss'.

"Come on Miguel… Where are you…?" Rhona questioned aloud, sighing sadly as she continued her attack on the bars before her…

* * *

Oh, just so you know, I'm a HUGE Scissor Sisters fan, and I'm currently listening to the album, also I'm celebrating the group's success at the Brits, three awards people, yeah! Anyways, so yeah, 'Take Your Mama' out all night, cheap joke but I just had to do it, also my friends will find it more humorous because it's abit of a inside joke, you know who you are! LOL! 


End file.
